Babysitting Affair
by LaDyRvE
Summary: "I'm starving and all I got is cannibal's food." This is a AU fiction. Nothing related to the canon storyline. I'll add Steve Fox to the second main character slot.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Hey guys_and girls! And here I re-write this ridiculous fic. I'm pretty sure you readers remember how everything went *coughs* thus I decide to re-write the entire fic based on the view of a more funny and quirky, typical schoolgirl. They're pretty much the only tekken characters that shows alot of fun and easy to write with, since I myself am only 18 and all.

**Disclaimer: ** I'll say this on the very first chapter, and the rest of the chapters I won't say it anymore, don't blame me if you skip to the next chapter, :d

All characters used in this fanfic belongs to Namco Bandai.

* * *

How did I end up having my hands more complicated, was a long story. This veeery long story.

I was only this very typical schoolgirl that tries to get back at a chinese man, win some money at a fighting contest, so that I can pay for my dad's hospital bills and build back the _dojo_.

Alright. So I'm not as typical as I believe I am.

My cousin was this evil person that owns a powerful company. And he was making huge trouble all over the world with our name. So I want to get back at him too, because it's bringing us shame. Great shame. I didn't get the chance to smack some sense into him though. I was halfway there when the tournament was canceled off, declaring G-corporation the winner as Mishima Zaibatsu be-falled.

I still remembered how that woman who was beside him all the time, declared the news like a robot. Like she couldn't care less. What a bitch.

I know I have a great dislike to my cousin, as irritating as he can be, but still, I thought she could've cared.

Now that Xiaoyu actually mentions it. ME BEING HUGE? She should've seen how butch-for-a-woman that secretary of Jin's IS.

I thought I'll have a normal life again, but I guess it didn't...

That's what made me explode and scream.

_Ding Dong~_

"What? At this time?"

I thought it was bread from my neighbour. They own a bakery and business was good, they'll drop some fresh ones for us from time to time, knowing how they always see me cycling with a toast hanging my mouth.

My head became dizzy. I thought it was...2 long wholemeals...

They were sleeping peacefully between cushions, I don't even dare to take them out. Hell hath no fury like babies wailing.I was going to faint until my mobile started ringing Stereo Hearts by Gym class heroes featuring Adam Lavigne. It was Lili.

"What?"

" Do you want to skip school tomorrow with me and Xiao? There isn't any interesting subject. Thought you'd love to tag along?"

The idea of skipping was bad, and I diss the fact I'll be held in detention or something later. I sure do not want to go down that road.

"Where are we going?"

Well I have no choice. I found a basket of twins at my front yard's bushes and I don't suspect it to be the baker's doing. Both of them are a elderly couple and their kids are away at London for further studies. And mailing babies from London to Japan is stupid.

" She suggested the amusement park, saying that there was this latest roller coaster she wanted to try on." Lili giggled over the phone, and I know she was looking forward to it. Spoilt princess.

" Again?"

They went there together a few times already. Don't they have other ideas? And a mall wasn't exactly interesting. I bit my lip, giving 2nd glances at the basket and back to the phone animatically.

"Hey, I've got something to show you both tomorrow, so Lili, please keep calm when you do alright?"

" What are you trying to show us exactly?"

"Tomorrow, you'll see."

* * *

**Author's note: ** Hello! This will be the end of chapter 1. Next chapter coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks for reviewing, Wellsy71, DeepViolette and Hayyie! And besides that, this time the 2nd chapter will be longer, but I won't promise the next one haha.**

* * *

Yesterday I was rummaging my closet to find something that I used to wear. Use to as in when I'm entirely tiny.

Cloth diapers, some little clothes and small hats, more little things coming. And I guess my mother gave away the utensils. Since they were missing from the kitchen. I sighed and check my wallet. Moths came flying out from it.

I bit my lower lip. Right. It was scorching summer heat at Japan and I need a popsicle a day. My piggy bank must've been filled with spiders already. It's troublesome to go to the bank either.

"guuuu..."

I glanced at the 2 chewing their fingers sloppily. Back in my days I don't even have any toys. Was already having so much fun with training. They'll need it though. After that I could just send them to the orphanage. All this thinking is making my head hurt.

" Where did both of you come from? Seriously?"

They stopped chewing and looked at me with their different colored eyes. As if though they understood what I was saying. I paused and stared blankly at them. The atmosphere was starting to get awkward. They were just starring at me. Suddenly they started giggling.

" Are you actually making fun of me?"

No. Asuka don't think like that. They're just 3 months old ( I think ) twins. But it felt like they actually were. Urgh, what's that smell? I tried sniffing and it definitely smelled like it's coming from their butt.

" Urgh..you guys stink..."

Their genders are revealed. One boy, one girl at the same time. They started wailing once I lay them down and changed their diapers.

Shit. What to do, what to do. I tried folding it properly, but it was the wrong way. Damn. Their voice was increasing.

"Ok! Ok! just wait!"

I took my phone and hurriedly dialed my mom's phone. Come on, come on. I can't afford my eardrums.

" Hello?"

" Mom! Do you still remember how to make a diaper?"

" What? Asuka why do you need to know this?"

" Oh you know...just a project for Mother's day. Oh Happy mother's day by the way. "

My mother kept silent for a while, trying to listen to the background. She'll definitely call me back later. Maybe later I'll get some wipes. Wet tissue wasn't really a good idea so in the end I gave them a bath. Some shampoo for infants too, don't forget that Asuka.

" You smell so much better now."

I have big hands, so it's no surprise I can carry them both together. They smeared my face with saliva and I set them back in the basket immediately. Urgh one thing I can't tolerate is having saliva on my face. Heck, I don't even share eaten or drinked before water. They were wailedg again, asking me to carry them. I took a good look and see if there's any presence of tears.

None.

Yooou smart little rugrats. I ignored them, trying to figure out a way to bring these 2 along for tomorrow. There was a thick wooden stick laying at the corner of the dojo. I decided to use them.

* * *

" Excuse me! Coming through!"

The crowd beside me avoided what was coming. I bit my lip as I heard some surprise gasps. Haha, it won't last forever, they'll be gone soon, and Osakan Peacemaker Asuka Kazama shall be back in business.

So this was how my invention seems to look like. The stick I used, I attached 2 hooks and 2 green cloths on each side. And everybody can see who's riding them at the moment.

" Enjoying yourselves?" I cried so they can hear what I'm saying through the wind.

I forgot to add. I was riding my own precious baby. Yes the blue bike with stars, with both of them over my shoulders.

I can see Lili ,Ling and Panda waiting infront of the amusement park already. And It wasn't even opened yet. Ling was the first to notice as she jumps up and down and waved at me, her hair going all helicopter blades. I guess she didn't notice, because Lili was already starring at me wide eyed.

" Hey! Since the park is still close, why don't we-"

"OH MY GOODNESS ASUKA YOU WERE PREGNANT THIS ENTIRE TIME!" Xiaoyu finally notices.

* * *

I have 2 choices. Either I ride my bike away to avoid the crowd starring at us or slap her.

" I'm SORRY. OK?" Hey, it was a shortcut. At times you can really wonder who's better. A baby or her. I apologised alot of times, but yeah, she still can't let it go. Maybe I should've warned her before-hand too.

" It hurts!" She continues weeping on the scented tissue that Lili gave her.

I rolled my eyes. Not really obvious as I was glancing down at the cafe table. We were outside if you're wondering. There's the sign that reads no pets allowed, so we aren't sure if Pandas are allowed.

"Oh Please Xiaoyu, just let it go already." Lili flipped her hair slightly. I swear she should just go for those annoying shampoo commercial. You know the ones where they untie their hair or swing their hair around, flip it and then it goes black ans shiny.

Oh right.

" Well as I was saying just now, can we go to the bank first? Cause I need to get some money and buy needed things." I picked out both their hands. They really need to stop chewing their fingers like zombies.

" But Asuka, you haven't even told us where they came from." Xiaoyu sobbed, whiping the last tear. Lili knodded, agreeing. She leaned forward and took a closer look at them.

" Do they have names yet?"

I kept quite for a while. I have no idea obviously. I slightly gave a shake, and both their eyes started sparkling.

" So which one is the boy and girl?"

"Hey, hey, no name givings. I'm going to hand them over to the orphanage after shoping for their items. The orphanage needs some donation of items when sponsoring a baby." There goes my justifying mouth. Look, I'm not up for babysitting forever. I want my training time, and whoever left them on my doorstep is deluded.

" I think this one is a girl! The one with blue eyes!" Lili pointed at him. I stiffled a chuckle.

"For your information Rochefort. This is a boy."

"...I know that."

"Then...this one is the girl? " Xiaoyu slightly poked the baby girl's cheeks. There bubbly giggles made them in awe. My light bulb lit up.

"So do you guys want to keep them? Seriously it ain't my business to take care of them anyway."

Then the glimmer in their eyes stopped. Great.

"No, I don't have much time to take care of them. They are fun to play with though." Lili said. I sighed and look at Ling in hope. I'm sure she can handle taking care of one.

"Well...I'm already taking care of Panda, so no can do, Asuka." she pouted.

So the orphanage still it was.

" You still haven't told us how they appeared."

I scratched the back of my head. Thinking of a logical way, but I guess it's logical enough. Though it somehow sorta ruins the image of my country over here. I shrugged.

" I found them yesterday night. They were dumped at my frontyard's bush. God knows who left them there."

" What kind of country is this? They dump babies on people's houses?"

"Oh shut up, don't tell me no cases like this happens back in Monaco."

She became quite. Ofcourse it happens everywhere. Geez I bet these 2 must've came from a slut or a pregnant teenager.

" Poor babies." Xiaoyu gave them a pitiful look. Panda gave a sad growl too. She stood up suddenly in a determine pose and said..

" One day when I have babies with Jin, I'll never abondon them!"

Lili and I almost wanted to puke. You see, if it wasn't obvious enough we both hate Jin. He brought shame to my family, and Lili's dad was over-exhausted from work and he stole their oil company too. To hear Ling Xiaoyu talking like that is what made us think..

She **_might_** wanna get over him.

" So seriously, girls, since non of you wanted to adopt them then can we _**please**_ go to the bank and shop for them already? After that I wanted to get over with orphanage signing and so I'll have my life back."

Xiaoyu nodded eagerly, but Lili didn't. Great. What now?

She took out her white and laced wallet, and flipped out a american express credit card. " I don't think we shall go to the bank at all." she winked at me.

The funny thing is, Lili _**did **_ say she was bankrupt, but she can still afford a international shopping spree card. The things you can't expect from them.

" You can use my card, but on one condition..."

* * *

( Mikihouse_ 10:30 am )

I'd love to flip 2 fingers at those gossiping housewives in all honesty. Can't they just think I'm like their babysitter or something? Well I don't blame them. They're as stupid as Ling.

" Aaaw! This would fit Golden Topaz nicely!" She pointed at a girl's set that contains fairy-ish clothing. The fairy wings looking very uncomfortable.

See?

I decided to ignore her while changing Golden Topaz's and Icey Diamond 's diaper.

First off, I seriously can't stand the names that were given. Golden Topaz and Icey Diamond? What kind of name is that? She must've named them with their eyes or something. I can give a better name than that stupid princess could. So I secretly whispered to both of them.

" You don't like that name don't you?" I pursed my lips at them. They just stared at me, with their different colored eyes.

"Guess what, I'll just "secretly" call you Raiden and Joelle. You 2 ok with that?"

Suddenly they're cheeks started going pink, and they were smiling at me, showing off a pair of gums, I felt the urge to cuddle them properly.

Then they gave me a sloppy wet kiss to my cheeks.

"Oh eeew! You know what forget it, I should just call you both saliva hands." I grabbed some baby wipes.

" What was that I heard? "

"Oh! Nothing really, was just asking them who are they're parents." I lied.

Lili rolled her eyes at me and moved on to search for more baby fashion. I pulled out a tongue behind her back before I glance back at them and they were giggling.

" Thanks. I guess I really owe you one." I said to Lili, who pretty much heard that and decides to ignore me. She knew obviously, but she doesn't bother throwing a fit.

" Now that we're finsihed let's go to the amusement park should we Xiao?"

" I thought there wouldn't be anymore time but sure!" Both of them eagerly grinned.

" Don't you think that Icey Diamond and Golden Topaz need their sleep?" I said. They were slightly drooping their eyes in the twin cart we just bought.

" ...Asuka , you're really starting to sound like their mommy."

" I'm NOT their mother." I angrily stated. Shit, maybe they're right. I tried to change the topic immediately. " Ok, so, you girls said to the amusement park right? Then let's go."

"Ok, I was just saying.." Xiaoyu pouted and followed into Lili's car.

* * *

**Author's note: Nothing much to say here, but I'll insert "R & R" Please and Thank you. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews guys_ and girls! :D And hello to the new current readers for this fanfiction "Babysitting Affair". Well actually there's nothign much for me to say here, but I'll give you all heads up that I'll try to make this current story as interesting as possible. .'**

* * *

**(Asuka's POV)**

Like Ling suggested. The Panda coaster. Standing 20 feet tall and as **_twisty_ **as ever. Nothing that we'd fear, since we've seen things 360 degrees on our own a lot of times.

But we don't know about the babies.

" Mom! Mom! look it's a panda!"

There was another chinese bear at the entrance, posing with a cap on it's head. It was there making a promotion or sort. I looked around and see if there was any other ride that we can go on. I'd like to try the space turn.

" Eh? Where did Panda go?" Ling asked, and we both look at her with a quirked brow. Panda _**never**_ goes anywhere without her. The bear basically sticks around forever, and this is actually something new. We tried looking around, and my eyes caught something funny. I started laughing and pointed at the 2 lovey dovey Pandas at the entrance.

"Well, looks like someone is in love."

Xiaoyu dropped her jaw and she quickly ran to Panda, trying to drag her away. I can hear her screaming the name 'Kuma' and I guess she meant the annoying brown bear. So are Panda and Kuma a item?

... Don't think so.

" Come on Panda! or it's going to be chicken liver for you again!"

It growled sadly while she was making this sad look to Xiaoyu. We were getting nearer to the entrance already as the line moves on. I glance down at the cart and saw both of them sleeping soundly. I guess when anyone is full, they'll have the urge to doze off. Who's going to look after them while I'm on the roller coaster? Lili seemed to had read my mind.

" I can call Sebastian to take care of them though." She was about to take out her latest Iphone until I stopped her.

"No! I mean that's abit too much. You for real?" I looked away, holding my chin and deep in thought. OK. So I was actually eager to ride on this new coaster, eventhough at first, I reject the idea. Maybe we could've gone to the orphanage first, but we're here now and I don't want to start up a fuss.

" Why don't we have Panda take care of them?" Xiaoyu pursed her lips as she thought for a while.

"Xiao you're a genius!" Lili grabbed both of her shoulders and smiled brightly. She started blushing and smiling shyly. I'm 100% sure no one had told her this before.

"Well...thanks!"

I looked at Panda and it disagreed. She held a palm on her face.

" Aw come on Panda! It doesn't hurt to babysitt these 2 right?" Xiaoyu continued at the head shaking bear. She started pouting and giving her trademark puppy eyes. Ah, about that habit of hers. It smittened all the boys at Mishima high, and last but not least the Panda itself.

It groaned and dropped it's shoulders. Finally.

" I'd love to have a pet Panda one day. A white tiger even." Lili sighed adoringly. I looked at her weirdly. Slowly pushing the cart to Panda, hesitating a little bit. I was wearing a frown the entire time.

"Asuka? Why so slow?" Xiaoyu blinked her eyes.

Right. Just give it to the Panda and watch her took the handle away from you... and walk towards the nearby bench of the roller coaster. I was actually staring suspiciously at that animal. It better not go running off.

" Hey do you think it can take good care of things?"

"Oh no worries, Panda can take good care of me so I'm sure she could with Icey Diaomond and Golden Topaz!"

I cringed at their names.

"Saliva hands are still better."

This had to be my 3rd time with theme parks. My first time was when I was 2 and I don't remember crap. My 2nd was 10 and now 3rd.

When the train reached that 20 feet peek, we get to see a good perspective of the city. Before I could take a longer look, a swallow accidentally hit my head.

"Ow!"

It fell on my lap and it won't stop fluttering. I grab hold of it gently. I almost forgot that mid-air contains birds.

"Hold on." I patted it's head slightly and I reached up my hand.

Everything was suddenly in motion. I was watching it glide away. Towards the clear blue sky it flew. It wasn't in sight anymore after my hair started becoming a mess.

" Scream to the top of your lungs!" I heard Xiaoyu cried.

I guess it was a memory about my dad. There's this thing about him with swallows. He can just lift one finger, and it could attract the beautiful bird towards him. It'll willingly tweet melodiously for him, even.

" So how was the ride? "

"It was fun! Should we try it one more time?"

"Why not? I don't mind lining up once more!"

Oh God. I'm not going up for another round. They sorta imagination of Panda, just waiting gingerly at a bench with a cart.

Missing.

NOOOO. Holy Shit! I raced back to both of them and was about to exclaim. But I took in a deep breath first, and cracked a grin.

"Soo...where's Panda?" My forhead was starting to sweat. Xiaoyu tried looking behind me and she gasped. She didn't see her either. Maybe she decided to take a walk with them? Yeah I guess it's that. Lili tried looking around with her glamorous binoculars ( don't ask me, she brings that thing anywhere. )

" I suppose she's over there." She pointed at the love tunnel, and we saw 2 pandas cuddling each other and was about to go right in.

But where are the twins?

This is where all 3 pairs of our eyes widened. " You said Panda can take care of them!" I grabbed Xiaoyu's collar and glared daggers. She turned pale.

" Yes she can! I'm sure the babies are somehwere with her!" She tried to re-assure me. " We just didn't manage to see them that's all!" I let go of her collar and ran towards the pink tunnel. That chinese bear better still have them with her. She better not ditch them over this male Panda.

" Hey! No entry through person! Only on bo-"

Ah, screw him. Some white-heron-dancing should do the trick. The little RUNTS! DID HE NOT SEE THEM? Shit. If he didn't see them then they might not be on the boat, but it doesn't hurt to try! I climbed in and felt my legs in the cold water. Some tiny droplets were flying to my face already.

"Heeeey! HEY PANDAAA!"

She couldn't hear me, for obvious reasons. The boat was already going behind the shadows. Shit I need to be quick! I took out my cell phone and flashed my screen. They weren't anywhere in sight anymore but I'm still going to find them! I ran even more faster and the last thing happen was me deep under water. I quickly swam up for air. My phone was dead and everything was dark.

"Great.."

I didn't know a love tunnel was river like...or at least in a way of a small slide. No wonder the guy told me no entrance for people. The water continued pumping and I allowed it to guide me.

Suddenly everything was lightened. Pink lanterns in the shape of hearts were everywhere with a mixture of yellow. I saw them, finally!

_" So who are the 2 lovely people seating on our boat of love? That's right! You 2! The couple of the year!" _The speaker started speaking towards them.

The water wasn't deep so it was easy to stand up. I decided to start calling for them again.

"PANDAA!"

I was climbing up a steep slide and the water was suddenly heavy. My eyes drowned for a while and they were out of sight again. Seriously. I climbed even more faster this time and I screamed.

I thought a love tunnel was supposed to be a peaceful ride? You know like what we see in movies?

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The current was more stronger over here. I whipped around in all kinds of directions. Curvy to steep hills, and twirly.

"Oh GOD!"

_" Now let's cuddle each other and feel the ride starting!"_

* * *

The Pandas stepped out from their little boat bloody hell.

_" Hope you enjoyed our ride in out tunnel of love~ See you again!"_

" Shut up..."

I floated my way throughout the tunnel. Exhausted.

I took in a few deep breaths and stood up to the boat. They weren't there. " Asuka , are you alright?" Lili reached out a hand for me with Sebastian right beside her, holding a towel. I gave my head a slight shake.

"Rai and Joelle, they're missing."

Lili coughed. " You mean Icey Diamond and Golden Topaz." She grabbed the towel from Sebastian and gave it to me.

"Tch!" I snatched the towel away from her and dried myself up. I wasn't in the mood to put up with her at the moment.

"Asuka! Wait! We-"

" Shut up ROCHEFART! NOT IN THE MOOD!" I cried, walking even more further than them.

"BUT-"

" I said SHUT UP!"

She kept quite for a while. " But they're over here!"

...

I wouldn't blame her for being persistent. My feet stopped automatically. I turned a qucik sharp corner and started looking around. " Where?"

" Here!" Xiaoyu pushed out a cart, and I can see both of them fine as they were. I couldn't help but stare and laugh. But that was after I look like a dried fish.

"Hahahaha! what the heeell hahahaha!"

"They were beside the baby daycare of the amusement park all the time!"

And after all that ride. The Panda knudged me suddenly, curious while holding her cotton candy. It received a bruise in the eye, not that it's visible.

" Well aren't you over-reacting just now, Asuka Kazama?"

I immediately frowned. " I wasn't." I denied and she didn't pursuade me further. I slowly walked towards them. They were still fast asleep.

"Heh, as expected." I smirked and poked both their cheeks. Purposely letting them feel the cold that I went through with the love tunnel. Both of them cracked open a eye and yawned slowly.

" Goodness why did you do that? They'll cry!" Lili exclaimed.

I ignored her, and the first thing they did was fumble their hands and twirled their little fingers around my pinky.

"Asuka, you did say you wanted to send them for adoption later, right?" Xiaoyu looked at me,wondering. I stopped smiling for a while.

Everything will be back to knock-out peacemaking, training in Kazama arts, and final year exam.

"Right, I almost forgot. " I stood up and checked the time. Damn, I forgot the fact that my cell was soaked.

" What time is it?"

Sebastian checked his pocket watch. " It's 5:30, Miss Asuka."

Well, it's getting quite late. " Maybe tomorrow."

" Why don't you just keep them? Seeing how attached you are already." Lili suggested. I disagreed. She thinks I have all the free time doesn't she?

"No Lili, they have to be handed over. I'm not their mother, and I hope they'll be adopted by a set of loving parents." Some reason, my heart melted at the thought.

Maybe I can adopt them back? The finals is just 3 weeks ahead, and after that we all graduate. Then it will be thanksgiving. I felt Sebastian's hand patting my shoulder. He was giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Hey don't look at me like that. We're at the amusement park! We're suppose to be happy!" I laughed. My voice was straining.

" Well I think you're already a good guardian."

I bit my lower-lip. I guess he was right.

Only 3 weeks left. And I'm done. Free.

Now,If I could _**just **_convince my parents tomorrow.

* * *

**(Normal point of view)**

_" Are they back to their presence?"_

" Yes. I tested their DNA, and it was positive."

_" I see. Return to headquarters for now. Your mission is dismissed."_

...

A pair of eyes shot open after the deep slumber. Everything that had surrounded him were bubbles with a pale-dark green shade. He did a little scanning, and it seems that he was inside a kind of laboratory. The only reason he was able to breath was the mask he was wearing.

" You're awake."

The voice sounded all too familiar. This time he felt more alert, and his vision was more clear. He was trapped inside a glass tube all this time. The dark attire this man was wearing, with a pair of sunglasses that hides his scars.

" You've been a sleep for a year and a half."

The eyes were looking at him, never letting their sight off. He felt rage pumping into his bloodstream and even the glass-proof case was starting to crack. One finger was lifted from that mysterious man, and the test subject was electrocuted.

" I'll let you out once you calm down. You're not allowed to crack my human-sized test tube."

He stood up and left him alone.

It was still there, and even stronger now. His arm ached painfully at the sensation of creeping power.

* * *

**Author's note: So review and tell me if there's any errors of words or so. :D Be nice though! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Yes things will be getting serious here *pulls tongue* naw, not really. Still I'd like to introduce my _sorta _original character in this fiction. :D Obviously if you read a name that is never heard in Tekken then tell me ;).**

* * *

**( Normal point of view ) **

**_**_" Lars Alexandersson speaking."_

" It's Raven."

The Swedish soldier kept silent for a while. Usually the ninja himself wouldn't be the one calling. One of his apprentices would. So what was the commotion about? His eyes widened after the news was received.

" I'll inform him later, right after he gets his temper down."

"Haha, so it hasn't disappeared hasn't it? ...I see. I'll be there as soon as possible." He ringed off and chucked his phone back inside his armor pocket. He felt her eyes gazing at his back. Her soft and innocent voice already bearing into his ears.

"Lars, is everything alright?"

"Yes, Alisa."

Both of them were lingering at violets-system. Lee decided to give Alisa her last android manicure before releasing her for final. She was able to take action once more.

"How are you feeling by the way?"

"I feel in good condition." She placed a hand to cover her mouth. The android doesn't want to sound robotic and she was trying to rub-off the bad habit. " I-I mean...I feel great!"

" Haha,so would you like to visit a friend?"

The android immediately caught the hint. Sometimes she wished she wasn't perfect, but her intelligence was there already. Alisa knew who that friend would be. Lars told Lee that there shouldn't be any memory erasing progress. He wanted Alisa to feel human, because he knew that she would've preferred it that way. The lovely android knodded her head slightly, giving Lars a re-assuring smile.

He was feeling tense already.

* * *

( Xiaoyu's point of view )

Dear diary,

Sorry, I forgot to write to you in this book since I was too tired yesterday, haha,XD

*doodles some flowers and hearts*

What I was busy with. Well I skipped school since maths was over there and I forgot to do my homework. ^_^" I don't want Ms. Tagaki to skin me again! DX I PROMISE I'LL DO MY EQUATIONS LATER.

Moving on...well Asuka actually gave me a shock yesterday. AT FIRST I actually thought she's preggers all this entire time! You know we actually fought each other at the 5th tournament and that was the first time we met- (ps: I miss my pink chinese dress already, -_- where did Grandpa put them?) HER BOOBS ARE SO BIG. *looks at hers and pouts* My mother has small boobs, I guess I must've got it from her. :( I heard from Miharu that a woman's breast becomes big when they are pregnant, and they'll be heavy and soar. Poor Asuka, :O But then I got that fact wrong and she slapped me hard..ehehe..

So in the end we went shopping for baby stuff. I saw this VERY nice fairy outfit for Joelle ( They were twins and one was a girl, :D ) But Asuka ignored me so it means no. :T come on! It's cute and so adorable!

Then later we go for the ride of my dreams! There was this new roller coaster I wanted to ride so badly and it was granted. But when we did we all suggested that Panda should babysitt them. Then panda went on a date with this guy Panda and the babies went missing! Asuka was so worried that she ended up swimming inside the tunnel of love, but in the end they were just right beside the daycare center. Phew! But she still decides to send them for adoption, and then later she'll adopt them back if she manage to convinve her parents! :D I hope the best for her!

And last but not least...

I MUST GET JIN BACK!

I smiled, closing my pink and fluffy diary that are filled with Panda stickers. I lay on the bed and sighed. Yep, I haven't seen Jin for a while. The last time I met him was at my school's doorway. He ACTUALLY visited me afterschool! I believed it! Because there's no other reason he will run pass this area! I remembered he was too busy with work and all with Grandpa Heihachi's company.

I told him that I missed him so much. But he pushed me away again. Jin's such a sweetheart. He always wanted to protect me but hey, I may be short and all but I'm strong too! I have a fierce Panda besid me. I couldn't help but giggle and look forward to the day I'll see Jin again.

I really do miss him...

Where could he be at the moment? Hmmmmm... I have no idea to be honest.

Ah well. I'll give Asuka a call and see if anything is good! Ah wait...her phone is broken...

* * *

( Asuka's point of view )

(Orphanage center)

I explained everything to them. Where they came from, what they like and love, how they play, and what time they need to be fed and bath.

They knoded on everything I said, as if they were taking down notes.

"So...do you have a name you'd like to give?"

I chuckled, scratching my head gently. " Well...I'd call them Raiden and Joelle."

" To differentiate? "

"Joelle had these strange amber eyes, while Raiden had blue."

The caretaker smiled at me. " They're beautiful." He gently took them away from my grasp. I watched them playing with his collar, then they decided to glance at me.

"sheeeew..ka..!"

I stood stunned. Did they just said my name? OK, I know it isn't accurate, but it sounded like it is. Both of them were looking at me from his shoulders, with a confused look.

" Wait, please." I stopped the nurse from taking them in. " What is it?" I took a closer look at them.

Before I knew it, I received another sloppy smooch from them. But this time, I didn't wipe them off.

Gawddamnit..don't cry.

" Don't worry. We'll take good care of them." The nurse assured me as he walked away.

They started laughing. They don't even know they were abondoned, and they were still smiling.

I glanced at the caretaker with hopeful eyes. " Can they be booked? If that's alright with you? I'll adopt them as soon as I can."

They promised me that they would. I hope that they meant it.

* * *

( Normal point of view )

Both Lars and Alisa finally arrived in Raven's hidden headquarters. A laboratory ,hidden deep inside a mountain. A door entrance which was a giant boulder that camoflouged with it's pattern opened for them to enter. Lars chuckled at the idea. Anything you see from movies was possible to be made real these days.

The sight of agents in ninja attire, both male and female were assigned to their duties. 2 rows to equal 10 were typing away and finding information. Some moving in great speed to deliver new information. Some sparring. Lars noted that the ones engaging in training should be Raven's partners, and one appears to be a woman.

" Viela." Raven called over. The woman was actually wearing a eye-patch across her left walked forward, flipping a kunai back inside the pocket. Her eyes held hardness. She appeared to be in her mid-30s.

" This is my acquaintance, Lars Alexandersson and Alisa Bosconovitch."

The android was the first to bow. Forming a smile at the Italian woman. She knoded back. " Nice to meet you both." Her hardness immediately came off, giving a cool smirk. Lars smiled back as he folded his arms together.

" I can see that you aren't as serious as appeared to be."

" Hmph, if you want serious, serious is who he is." She pointed at the Canadian. " So Raven, what brings them?" her unique different purple eye made a knudging movement.

" Both of them are related to subject 9981."

She stiffled a laugh and look back at Lars. " I can see why. *It must've been genetic." Viela walked pass the Swede captain. He raised a brow at her remark, whatever she could've meant by genetic. Unless her eye is like a microscope, but he doubt it. They went pass more and more chambers until they reached the lab's main door. They were greeted by the sight of a almost nude man inside a experimental tube.

" Oh my.." Alisa was the first to gasped at the sight.

" Unfortunately he had went back to slumber. So hoping to have a chat, or in this case informing him now might not be convenient."

Raven sighed and checked on his status. His heart beat was slow and rythmatic unlike earlier on when he was awaken. He slowly knitted his eyebrows and turned to meet eyes with Lars.

" He wouldn't be glad either, if he was to be informed of what happened while he was in a long sleep."

Alisa was deep in thought as she held her chin. What was actually Raven talking about. Lars took a short glance at the android and decided to hint.

" He spawned."

" What?" She gapped at him in horror.

" Don't worry, we'll immediately inform you once he decides to get up for breakfast. That should be fine with you, Captain?"

" Of course. So may I know exactly where are they at the moment?" Lars asked.

Before everyone expects the answer,Viela's earphone crackled to life.

_" They're now sent to the adoption center at south radius , Osaka."_

" Keep an eye, and make sure they stay at that radius."

_" I overheard their conversation this morning. The girl decides she'll adopt them back withing a week's time. So in my opinion they should be keeping them for her, as she might not be free at the moment."_

" I see. But just to be safe, I still want you to keep an eye and see if anyone was to interfere. If there is then we have no choice but to take measures."

_"Roger."_

She ringed off the device on her left ear and glance at the expecting 3. Especially Lars.

" Right. The last time we checked, they were placed on a household for a clan called Kazama."

"Kazama..." Lars was deep in thought. Alisa sensed his slight problem with memory and decides to search for her 6th tournament data.

" Yes. Jin Kazama was not the only "Kazama" who had attended in this tournament. Within all 6 iron fist tournaments, a woman by the name of Jun Kazama was the first "Kazama" to attend. But she had only started when the 2nd tournament has been announced. After that, she was no where in sight. Claimed to have gone missing."

Everyone was listening to Alisa in the room. The information she was about to give away may be of use.

" 19 years later, Jin Kazama was the 2nd Kazama to attend the 3rd iron fist tournament, and had been the sole winner in the 5th tournament. He was able to defeat Jinpachi Mishima, the leader of Mishima Zaibatsu at that time."

There was a silent pause until Alisa decides to speak again. " Within the 5th tournament, another Kazama seems to have attended as well. Her name goes by Asuka Kazama and she has re-joined in 6th tournament."

" Is there any reason or a story stated behind all this?" Raven stepped in and asked.

The android shook her head. " I'm afraid I do not have that memory stored. Although Asuka Kazama seems to be willing to share her reason. The reason she joined the 5th tournament was due to a chinese kenpo-fighter that destroyed her dojo and injured her father badly."

Viela whistled slightly.

" On the 6th tournament, she discovers that Jin Kazama was related to her,as cousins, and decides to stop him from causing war, but she had failed."

" Haha, schoolgirls. So I suppose Asuka Kazama was the girl that had been taking care of them for 3 days, since she is the last one who isn't devil infected or gone missing."

" True. Tomorrow would be monday, and she wouldn't have the time to take care of them either." Lars said.

" From what I had gathered earlier on, she decides to put them on hold with the orphanage first. Deciding to adopt them back within a few weeks. It must be her final year I suppose."

The captain was silent for a while, and he questioned Raven. " Is it actually safe to leave them in the care of orphanage, just like that?"

" That was the question itself. Viela had ordered one of us to keep an eye at the center, so if anything was to happen, we'll need to take immediate measures. " Raven looked at the italian woman and she caught what he was trying to say.

"One of us might even be forced to adopt them. If things are to happen."

" This news hasn't been worldwide now, has it." The captain stated.

"No, but even if medias are not able to spread it yet. Remember, his spawn had carried his blood, and we know how sharp the Mishima's sense can be." said the dark-skinned man.

What he had said was true. When Lars first met Kazuya, he had already sense a connection between him, and Kazuya would have been like wise.

"That Kazuya is a evil smart-ass, so I'll bet with you that he must've already sensed a new presence 3 months ago, whilst they were just born. Right now he might not be accurate with where they are, nor how they look like, but he'll send anyone to find out information about the unidentical infants."

"And when he does?" Alisa asked, intruged with the analytical and predicting mind.

Viela looked away, and a breath through her nostrils came out. " Use them for experiments. Maybe even take blood samples from them to see if the gene is present. If it is, they will duplicate the gene and use it to insert into the bloodlines of G-corp soldiers, to make them more powerful. If the devil gene isn't present, then he'll get rid of them, have the pleasure to kill."

Everyone in the room felt silent once more. Alisa casted a sad look at Lars. Automatically, he held her hand firmly, fingers entwining.

" We'll do our best, but we won't make it obvious as we do. Alisa can assure all of you that."

" I'm willing to help out. " The android's expression immediately changes off to determination.

The raven-haired woman smiled at the android. " I'm sure you could, Alisa."

"Like wise, I'll inform if anything was to go on as well."

Finally the sudden discussion was called off. And both of them left straight-away. Already other thought up in their minds.

* * *

**Author's note: Why Viela says she can tell Lars was a relative. *Hair**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, buddies, once again! :D Keep them coming. But I'd like to read some reviews about my grammar errors, :) It would at least help me improve. Besides that, things will basically start getting more and more serious, but, I'll keep in mind to insert some humor. :)**

** Enjoy reading!**

* * *

They drove into a empty road where no civillains decides to drive pass. Alisa decides to take a look at each passing tree, with each having it's own shape and height. The soft breeze entered through the car with it's opened window. Suppose, the naive android was planning what was up ahead tomorrow, but not long after, that small seed of curiosity decides to pick in. Who is exactly their mother?

"Lars..do you know who could their mother be? I mean the babies, no?"

There were alot of awkward pauses for him tonight. But he should be capable of breaking them down.

" I wasn't expecting something like that to happen, in all honesty...he did say he just wanted to end everything." Lars unconsciously narrowed his eyes. Non of them dare spoke of his name. It felt like taboo to anyone that has competed in the tournament , know the true intentions of it and what he had caused to the world before.

" Alisa, I don't know who their mother might be, but I had a feeling she is someone close to him. She knew which side of his family is more normal."

The android giggled. "I am not sure if that was a joke you had said, Lars, but yes, your side of the family is not normal."

Lars suddenly blushed. The matter at hand was suppose to be serious, but he accidentaly humored. He decided to smile. It might help with the tension that they were having at the moment, and the day forward.

" Right you are, Alisa. But besides that, like you had said, Jun Kazama was the first Kazama to attend iron fist..in what way could she be related to him?"

Both of them started thinking. The 3rd tournament had only begun 19 years later, and because the reason for the announcement was a awaken evil entity. True Ogre, the source of power that Heihachi Mishima had been seeking. The strong elder Mishima was the head of the Zaibatsu at that time.

19 years...

" How old was Jun Kazama as the 2nd tournament started?"

" She was 22."

Realization dawned to both of them. " She must've been a young mother."

The android beat her lower lip, a human-like reaction that she had never done before."And for 19 years he had been beside his mother, until she was reported missing."

" It might had been something to do with Ogre. Then he entered to take revenge, but within all the tournaments he had attended, his father's side of the family must have corrupted him ."

"All this thinking is giving me a headache." Lars massaged his temples slightly, right after he stopped at the side of the road.

" It's too complicated. All this story, and how everything happened."

" ...We shall just focus for tomorrow." Alisa suggested. She didn't enjoy seeing how he was struggling in memory.

"...Then we'll wait for him to awake. As we do, we have to protect the spawns...or they'll be used in the wrong hands."

He wheeled in the stirring and they were on the road once more.

* * *

( Asuka's point of view )

_Monday_10:13 am_

" Asuka! Where are you going!"

" Just somewhere!"

I started paddling away from the bunch of losers that lay unconcious on the floor. I breath in the entire summer breeze and was already looking forward to paying them a visit. I'll do that everyday, until all the waiting has gone. Then later everything would come.

" You're back? Again?" One of the nurses that I met last Saturday was outside sweeping the dust and leaves away.

"Does it hurt to pay them a visit?" I glared at him. I hope he isn't the type that takes in kids and doesn't expect anyone who send them here to visit them.

"Haha, well, just saying. No need to bite." He put his broom aside. " Come on in, I'll escort you." He gave me a re-assuring smile.

I gave him back a immediate reaction. He asked the head-nurse wether I was able to visit them or not.

" But right now someone is visiting them though. Will that be fine with you?"

A visitor?

"Yeah , I'm OK with that."

"Alright then."

Who could be visiting them at this moment?

* * *

(Normal point of view )

The old and tall tree besides the orphanage gave a slight shake, making the children wonder what was moving the tree. But they mistaken it as the wind at the end. Right on top of the tree branch was a invisible being looking through the window. He's provided camouflaging suit helped out with hiding him. The device on his left ear decides to crackle back to life.

"We had a visitor, but she isn't their former caretaker."

_" Another visitor? Describe her appearance."_

" She is a brunette. Bobbed hair cut. Is wearing a red hat and a red business suit."

_"...Can you tell me what is she saying at the moment."_

" She is trying to get the nurse to allow her adoption towards them. But the nurse just said they were already booked."

_" That's Anna Williams, one of Kazuya's workers."_

Viela immediately turns on the camera that was enabled on the ninja's forhead. The raven-haired woman slightly cursed at the sight.

_" Make sure that the nurse doesn't give in. Anna should be using a large sum of money with her coaxing by now."_

Soon a young girl appeared at the windows view, and the seductive assassin was distracted.

" Asuka Kazama has appeared."

The Italian slumped back onto her chair, reliefed. But she's still determined to see wether Anna would leave soon as possible. They better not make any progress today. The thought made her think suddenly. Had Kazuya already know how they look like? There were other infants inside the orphanage, some even just 3 weeks old and even the same as they are. Viela had underestimated his senses. They were sharper than she had thought. She continued looking at the screen and see what was to happen next.

" Oh! Well nice to meet you."

The brunette reached out a gloved hand to Asuka's gloved hand too.

" A carteaker? You sure you aren't their mother , young girl?"

The Osakan scoffed." I have alot of people telling me that, but no." both of them released their grip. " Look, I'm sorry if you actually love to adopt them,Ms..."

"Anna..Anna Williams.."

"Ms. Anna, but I've already booked for them."

The Irish woman gave a couquettish smile with her ruby red lips. Asuka almost glared at her but she held back. There was this awful thing starting to draw out from her.

"I see. I suppose I shall leave now, and maybe I'll come back to adopt some other child from this lovely orphanage."

Her heels "click-clacked" away and down the stairs. The invisble figure watched as the woman went inside the limousine, and it drove off, with a few children waving at it.

_"Good, she finally left. But we won't guarauntee them to be safe anymore."_

As everything was viewed back inside the laboratory, Viela dialed in Raven's phone number and left a voice message.

_" It seems that Kazuya was able to relocate them. One of his bodyguards, Anna Williams was at the orphanage today making an attempt, but the Kazama made it in time..."_

The meter that measures his heartbeat suddenly beats more faster, stating that he was about to wake up soon. A long background noise was the only thing left for 6 more seconds after she rings off.

"I guess we don't need to refer you as "him" anymore."

* * *

**Author's note: R &R please~ 3 Free cookies **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: A****nyhow, maybe in further future chapters I'll add in more flashback dreams, etc. Haha, I actually do have a dislike with these kind of writings, with an unknown reason, (maybe because of the sudden "seating straight up from bed after a nightmare" is quite cheesy, IMO. Heck, I write cheesy fics anyway. Besides that, I decided to give the one-dimensional, over emo, Jin Kazama a more character due, so I suppose I'll say this one more time.**

**Jin Kazama belongs to Namco Bandai.**

**Enjoy the read~**

* * *

_**A scenery of plain white was laid across him. Nurses come back and forth, either pushing a patients' bed or carrying their health informations. **__**Doctors giving off a signal and strict order when patients enter a surgery room.**_

_**" Is this a hospital?" He wondered, walking pass the panicking rooms and nurses carrying packs of blood.**_

_**Another patient was on the verge of death .Nurses and doctors were rolling him away quickly. **__**Everything seemed like a repeating act. The terribly injured , the rushing nurses, and ordering doctors. Back and fro. His eyes scanned the atmosphere that surrounds him. There was a sudden motion that everything paused, and all's expression remain stressed. His brows knitted at the sight.**_

_**What stopped them? **_

_**Without a noise, one figure decides to appear itself, already waiting long from a chair. A soft smile was plastered on her porcelain doll-like face.**_

_**" It's good to see you again, Jin."**_

_**He finally felt the pause that was enimating. **__**He stood stunned, starring at the floral kimono clad figure. Her ebony hair with tints of violet all tied up in a geisha's manner. Skin as fair as snow. The man never met this woman before, nor even as a acquaintance. It brought to him to have his eyes narrowed suspiciously at the mysterious figure.**_

_**" How do you know my name."**_

_**Her smile widened, causing her to close her lightless dark eyes. As she does...everything reverts back to normal, and beyond everything of dying beings, was a life starting.**_

_**A Japanese pregnant woman was being carried off into another surgery room. And the sign "operating" glows red. The sound of moans and cries soon subsided, and a wailing came through.**_

* * *

"..."

A pair of eyes opened once more. The brown amber glowed gold, and disappeared quickly. There wasn't any sight of green liquid, and his face wasn't covered by a mask. Everything was casted off by flourescent lights, and the feel of cold metal on his clothed back was very obvious. His face lied motionless as he remembered the dream.

What could the dream meant?

The shuffling footsteps disturbed his thoughts. He didn't look at them, but he knew well who it was.

" Morning." A sarcastic compliment greeted him.

Jin wasn't stupid, and he knew the time was 4:17 , afternoon.

" Where am I."

"You're in my headquarters."

He chuckled slightly. He knew it. He had managed to destroy Azazel, but not himself along. The aching of his arm was the obvious point, and the surging power that eloped with him after he awoke. The thought of himself escaping from this place was forming, but he had another thought otherwise. There was no escape, even if he disappeared from this place. The world now know well who he is, and the bounty above his head was higher than ever. No one will trust him anymore, and neither will him. He wanted to seat up, but the cuffs attached to the metal bed was stopping him.

" Release me."

Even if shades were hiding his eyes, Jin knew that he was giving off a suspicous look. The ex-Mishima Zaibatsu leader smirked evilly.

" Even if I decide to escape, the world outside will try and kill me. There's no other place for me to go."

The ninja stood there silently. He thought about it for a moment, and he decides to open the cuffs. Jin sat up and massaged his wrist slightly.

" You'll be having a visitor later on. And if the devil decides to tell you what happened, he's telling you the truth." Raven informed, before he left the room.

Once he was left alone, his mind continues to drift back to thinking. Maybe Nina had already went back to her clients. He knew the woman was busy, and once she already completes her mission, she won't come back to it either, unless money was offered back. Jin no longer have that power on his hands, but another was coming.

_**" Thinking of re-claiming the Zaibatsu?"**_

_" If another tournament is announced. Yes. For the moment I'm unable to do so. I need someone to help me out, only Nina can."_

_**" They're other client assassins out there, what is it with this woman?"**_

The Devil's question silenced him. She was a assassin too, and maybe, she might assassinate him in the process, when others had already hired her to do so. But no, he doubt that she would.

_" She's the only skilled and the loyal one around."_He plainly thought.

_**"Loyal? Hahahahahahahaha! Fool, the only person you can trust and label loyal is ME, the ONE that has been giving you power this entire time."**_

Jin Kazama rolled his eyes slightly. He already accepted the pathetic fate where he couldn't go anywhere without the Devil, and neither could he.

_"You know nothing, even if you're half of me."_

_**" I should be saying that YOU know nothing. Because you don't know what has occured while you are asleep."**_

His brows knitted. _" What do you mean?" _Whatever Jin will find out won't be anything out of relief.

* * *

( The Corridor_ 4:26_ Evening_)

"So now Kazuya had the most clearest idea how they look like." Lars cursed as he walked in exact rythm besides Viela.

" Yes but he won't do anything that reckless in public. No one knows how exactly Anna Williams look like, and the hat she wore today disguised her entire get up. G-corporation was known to "save" the world from Mishima Zaibatsu's wretch, so the world looked at them as they're savior. Kazuya doesn't want his "good" image to be ruined now does he?"

" And he was about to take over Mishima Zaibatsu and combined it with G-corporation."

"Aren't you glad that the public thought you defeated Jin Kazama."

The captain snickered. " Speaking of Jin, was he the reason with the slight delay at the end of the message."

"Yes, He was about to wake up, so I'm sorry if the message was left with 6 seconds background noise."

"I see."

"Besides that,we decided to get him out from the test tube, preparing for your visit...might I add that he's big too." Her eyebrows arched up as she pursed her lips at the fact.

" How can you actually crack a joke at a time like this?" Lars knew that Jin was obviously bare once he makes it out.

"I'm ordered to dress him up. I am indeed very serious."She slid open the door and met the sight with the Kazama again, now fully clothed.

" Jin. It's been a year." Lars gave a friendly smile.

" I know what you're about to tell me, so don't." He stood up and looked at Lars with serious intent. He wasn't looking forward to be friendly, and the Captain thought like wise. Lars knew what was coming.

" Where are they?"

He folded his arms." They're under the orphanage's and your cousin's care. Asuka Kazama."

It happened all in seconds. A map laid across what seems to be a blue-print inside his mind, the trip and adventure back to Kazama household and calling her a big-mouthed brat. Everything moved in a fast pace, and in just one year.

" Now Kazuya is trying to get them, but we'll be having them under our eyes. Alisa is under-cover at the moment, and your cousin is of good help."

He gave a slight shake, disagreeing menacingly with those fierce amber eyes." You shouldn't take care of them. I declared once that I'll end my bloodline, and it seems that plan must've failed." He chuckled. " But I'll get rid of them once I lay my hands, before my father does anything "useful" with those accidents."

" If any of us allows that, we'll see." Lars glared at his nephew.

" Where's Nina."

" What about her?" He questioned back.

" I need to see her."

Lars sighed slightly. The last time Lars saw Nina was back at the temple, which was already a long gone memory.

" Nobody knows. If we had placed a device on her we could've find out. But I know she herself wouldn't allow that, and she doesn't care about you and your business either." Viela decides to step in and speak of the cold-blooded assassin. " Even if you hired her back, she wouldn't be able to kill your spawns. Nina is strictly business. She wouldn't do it without a huge sum of money."

Jin remained silent. What if she was right?

" We'll leave you in peace. We promise you that they'll be fine, just like you _actually _wished." He decided to sound very serious, but without the words. Jin ended up glaring at his uncle. Quite irritated at what he just said, even if there was actually a slight correction there.

He sent his fist deep inside a wall after they left him alone. The white bits begun falling from it's formed crack. His hand started flowing with red electricity, sparking it's way and twirling around his fingers.

_**"Aren't you glad that I'm still here."**_

_**"This is all your doing. I don't want to hear anymore bullshit from you."**_

_**"Whatever suits you."**_

The winged shadow behind him slightly shrugged, as it turned back to normal. Those sharp things supposedly horns and the giant wings disappeared.

* * *

( G-corporation Headquarters )

Her heels click-clacked heavily and angrily on the marble tiles. She removed her business suit, showing off her slender form that held every curve, and hunged it onto the wheeled chair.

" The orphanage was too stubborn."

The fist that had been in contact with his chin finally left. " Tch. I knew it wouldn't be easy."

He moved his remote slightly that controlled the screen. The camera that was enabled on Anna's red hat earlier was now on the desk, showing pictures.

" I like this one. His eyes are just like mine. Amazingly blue~" A giggle enimated from her parted ruby lips. Suddenly, the very same thought she and the others had seemingly, lately decided to enter her thoughts. " Kazuya, who do you think Jin's hoe would've been? In my opinion I think it could have been someone from *kabuki-cho." Actually the brunette isn't believing what she just stated out of her mouth. She doesn't know Jin as well,much. But Anna felt that he wasn't exactly that kind of person to go to such places. But the devil inside Jin could have done so.

The Mishima ignored the brunette's questions. It didn't matter who she was. The only thing he had for future thoughts was to use them for his army. After the big fight, fragments of G-corporation were still hiding in some areas, and in states of Japan as well. The thought of using devil gene and forming it with the left over soldiers is a good idea. Many could be injured in the process of war, but the ability to heal will be fast.

" Why don't you use your blood in the end?"

Kazuya chuckled evilly. " Now why should I waste my blood on the pawns. I'd like to use my father for the process, but that coward is hiding somewhere at the moment."

Anna then walked towards the window, starring out at a 6:26 pm view of Tokyo. The trip to Osaka was actually nice, but only nice. Her life prefers to revolve around a modernised city more. Shinjuku was a gorgeous city whenever it was night. Her lips parted once more...

" I'm pretty sure that old bastard is." She pressed her lips to the window, kissing the reflection of Kazuya. Trying to get his attention.

" Go back to Osaka tomorrow night, the orphanage should be soundfully asleep by that time. Execute if you must."

The brunette gasped at the suggestion. " But I need my beauty sleep. Why don't you send someone else to do that dirty work. I've already done mine by stepping into that filthy orphanage house." She turned a quick sharp corner to the door. The glassed entrance automatically slides open after sensing her presence.

" No wonder Nina will always be better than you."

A sudden memory decides to trigger. The spoilt Anna was sent sprawling across the wooden floor of Williams dojo. Her eyes opened to meet sight with a little blonde girl, almost the same age as her.

_" Papa! Nina cheated!" She stood up and exclaimed._

_Her sister just stood and gave her a glare. Their father instead, stood up and applauded at the blonde's performance, giving her a praise that Anna thought she doesn't deserve._

_" But she cheated!"_

_" I didn't cheat, you were just too slow." _

The brunette pulled a tongue out at her sister. Why does her father always had pride in Nina, and not her? Was it because she wasn't using aikido correctly? Anna beated her lower lip intently. When she left, one of her stilettoes ended up snapping, leaving that little piece on the floor.

Kazuya might have been right. Nina was quick...

She decided. She'll make an attempt to kidnap tomorrow, 12:00 of midnight. She'll proof that she isn't a failed assassin.

" Execute if I must." she whispered to herself, feeling the shower massaging her bare body. A evil smile crept up to her ivory skin. She was already expecting what would be the best.

* * *

**Author's note: Nothing much to say, thanks for reading~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hey, dear readers, sorry for a quite late update. *But I know most of you want to read Irish Woman ahahaha. X'D I'll try to get that done. There's a stupid cliffhanger I left there, but thus, read this one first. I might get back some ideas for Irish Woman later. But noooo, no more babies.**

* * *

( Asuka's point of view )

It's actually been a while since I continue typing out a journal. Yes I write a journal, and whoever in fanfiction actually reads this crap, Thank you so much. Now where was I actually, sorta forgot. Oh RIGHT! I haven't told my parents about them yet. So I did .Just few minuets ago.

My father was already smiling gratefully. Everything would've been perfect if it wasn't for her. Come on, come oooon, don't do this to me mother. I thought you told me once you LOVE babies. You know, like those type that LOVES to smile and giggle.

"..First of all Asuka, how did you..describe they appear? In our..?"

"Frontyard's bush."

I have to repeat "frontyard's bush" almost everytime when they ask. It's getting annoying really. I just wish people aren't that easily shock. But who am I kidding? I almost fainted when I see what's in the basket on the very first day.

" Well you sent them to the adoption already, so they should be there, wait until some lovely parents adopt them in."

"Dad~!" I looked at my father with eager eyes. OK, I have never done things like that in my life, only Xiaoyu does. But when I REALLY need it ( I was a kid back then so don't blame me.) I'll beat up anyone for it, but my parents, I'll enlarge my eyes and glimmer them like those adorable kittens do.

" I don't mind having another daughter and son." That ridiculously kind smile can smitten anyone too.

" Getsu!"

" Now why is that, Yagura?" Oh no. He's doing it too. That sad look is starting to etch on his face. My mother looked at his face carefully, and she was looking hesitant.

" Well I won't get my peaceful rest! Don't you remember how everything went when Asuka was just born?"

Ah..that very night. I can't stop crying for 100 days, like I've seen *_oyuki_ or some *_onryo_. Believe me. My parents took me to the doctor, and then to the temple, and then to some herbal doctor that plastered a very smelly leaf on my stomach, saying that it kills "bad chi". Then my parents give up. My father suggested that me crying was good for my lungs, until my face turns purple. My mother has to rock me to bed 24/7.

I stiffled a laugh and my mother casted a glare at me. " See? Even Asuka remembers! I would have panda eyes again."

" It isn't like you're taking care of them right?"

"Your daughter does have a point, Yagura. When is your finals?"

"3 more weeks! I'll take care of them once I graduate from school. You can even take a look at them! Orphanage is just nearby."

"Are you sure you can take care of them?"

"Who's taking care of them for 2 days while you 2 are away?"

"..."

"..."

"Ha."

" Well what about their things? You know like their baby bottles and clothings and a bed?"

" Bought them all. In the closet for standby."

" I can't wait to accept Raiden and Joelle."

" And only on 3 weeks!" I guess my father and I were the only one looking forward to this. " But like I said just now, you can even pay them a visit too!"

His hand pressed onto mine. " Not now...we both will be busy for the next few weeks. So let's keep them as a surprise." He gave me a hopeful smile. Yeah maybe he does have a point. Don't want to give spoilers away like a awesome unwatched movie.

"And you have your finals remember? You're suppose to prepare yourself and get good results." My mother pointed at me with a wagging finger.

" Yeah, yeah, I will. Just say YES."

She wasn't going to say yes anytime soon. I guess she prefers to wait until she gets smittened by them. I dislike babies, those noisy ones, and I think my mother does too.

" They better not cry so much like you used to do."

I pursed my lips angrily and looked away. " No they won't, I assure you."

This discussion, actually more like pleading was right after dinner. How my family looks like was only a 3. My father, mother, and me. We're this small family within this big and spaceous Japanese house, so I don't see the problem of adding 2 more.

" I'd actually like to see them. Why didn't you take a picture of them with your cell-phone instead?"

"Oh...about my cellphone..." I bit my lower lip and arched one brow. " It's wet...and definitely no longer working."

My mother stared at me like a fish. With her mouth wide-open. " That was a gift from me! How can it ended up soaked?"

" Look, I thought Xiao's humanly Panda could take care of them, but she ended up going on a date in the love tunnel, without the twins beside her. I thought she must've taken them with her, so I went in, without a boat, and tell her to stop."

My father chuckled at my story. " Besides your phone, I suppose you as well."

" Sigh...oh Asuka whatever goes in that brain of yours. You never exactly think before you take action."

I scratched the back of my head. This somewhat bad habit that appears as long as I'm embarrased infront of my parents. " They were at the theme park's baby nursery in the end."

" We need to get you a new phone soon. It was a wonder why we are unable to contact you."

Maybe after my finals too? It's what you call a reward. It didn't matter though, I still have a house phone at the living room. Besides, even if I did short curcuited my cell phone, Xiaoyu calling almost every time on the house phone just to make sure how were they. Then Lili finally called

For once.

"Yes, Rochefort?"

_" How are my lovely Golden Topaz and Icey Diamond?"_

I was at the middle of doing revision, and now my former exam sheet ended up bearing a hole.

" Well, I'm sorry , but their names are now Joelle and Raiden."

I could hear a gasp on the other line. _" What horrible names are those! They sound too un-elegant and rough!"_

" Pfft, you don't know how cool and strong these names sound. I have waaay better taste than you." I had a feeling that she rolled her eyes.

_"Ugh, whatever. So which orphanage will they be in? I'd love to pay them a pleasant visit."_

What the heck? It's 9:00 already, and pretty much all the kids and even babies are tucked into bed. At times I really wonder if Lili does have a brain. OK, She's actually smarter than me and Xiao (Mind you, she has the worst results. I wonder if she'll be able to graduate.) in class. Unless she had been bribing the teachers the entire time .

" Don't you think you have a bad timing? It's closed at these times."

_" Aaaaw! But I wanted to see them so badly!"_

" Then you'll have to wait for tomorrow."

_" Can't I see them now?"_

I closed the phone, and unplucked the line. I know she wouldn't stop calling back if I didn't. Now..time for the most brain-damaging subject, Add maths.

* * *

( Normal point of view )

One of the nurses ended up running out from the gate just to look for a mischevious little girl. The sweeper had forgotten to lock up the gates and he had an earful from the other nurses. While he was searching, there were 2 figures that happened to be above the orphanage, floating.

"Thanks Alisa! That was fun! Let's do it again!"

" No. You must go back to bed now." She casted a soft smile. Before she turns around and pretends to fly away, she was still holding onto her gloved hand.

"What is it?" She squatted down to meet the exact level with the little girl.

" Will we meet again?"

The android stood silent for a moment. She saw the hopeful glimmer in her ebony eyes. In the end she smiled at the girl, gently. " Of course. I promise." She gave a sympathic, firm thug to her tiny hand.

" By the way, do you have a name?"

" Tomika." A wide grin laid plastered, her cheeks growing pink.

" Tomika..." A sudden beep caught Alisa's attention. She knew what the signal must've meant. " I'm sorry Tomika, but I must go." she casted a sad look at her, before flying off into a cluster of trees to hide. The android's eyes scanned the area, making sure that the little lad was back into safe company. Finally her finger pressed onto her ears.

_" Alisa, is everything alright?"_

" There isn't anything troublesome for tonight. Only a girl had tried to go out of her boundaries and have more fun."

* * *

Lars sat up immediately._ " Is she back into her headquarters?"_

" Yes Lars, I helped her. Her name was Tomika."

He could hear a giggle escape from the line. He smiled along after that. _" That's good."_

_"Maybe for tonight ,still, something might come. By the way, Alisa, you need to come back for rest."_

The android checked on her energy supply. A 12% was flaring red on her sight. Her eyes showing an image of a battery. She loved how Lars knows everything about her. It means that they understood each other well.

" Sure."

She spreads her wing-like jets once more, but before she took off, she heard the commotion inside.

" Tomika! Where have you been? I just sent Akatsuki to search for you."

"I saw a fairy Mr. Haku and her name is Alisa!" She could hear Tomika laughing happily. " You should've seen her, she was so beautiful!"

The android's cheek flushed red. Someone thought she was beautiful, for once. Unable to help herself, she giggled while flying off from the view. The orphanage has lovely children. Maybe she should adopt one? Like Tomika herself?

She shooked her head. The android remembers that she wasn't living in a peaceful life. She realizes her dedication to be forever attached with the Mishimas. But she wasn't giving up hope either. Once she's free from her cages, she'll maybe meet Tomika again. And Lars would love to meet her too.

* * *

( Asuka's POV )

Driiiiiiiiing!

" Wha- what what what?"

My pillow was sent flying across the room, somewhere. I stared at the foggy looking- alarm clock.

4:58 am was what it read.

God it's still too early. I slumped back into my bed, and the next thing happen was a trumpet blowing at me. I fell out of my bed this instant. "Argh!" The hard wooden floor. The wrong side of the bed. Is this my mother's doing?

I grabbed onto the edge and crawled up slowly. A pair of purple eyes stared back at me.

"Gooood Morning, Asuka Kazama!"

LILI!

And then my instincts grew. I performed white heron dance but she blocked it just in time. " THE F*** ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Now I was really angry. Of course, I don't have the guts to swear at my parents for waking me up. But blowing me with a trumpet is the last straw.

" I wanted to see Golden Topaz and Icey Diamond! What else am I here for?"

I scowled. My eyes looked around my bedroom and behind Lili was a Xiaoyu sleep-walking, clinging onto the blue ribbon she had fixed on Panda. What? My parents allow a Panda inside the house?

" GET OUT!" I screamed aloud, sending everyone tumbling across the stairs and outside of the house. Now they were dazed at my front yard. I stepped into the bathroom immediately, preparing myself.

The last thing I have to do was grab a toast.

" Yes? the orphanage?" I narrowed my eyes at the stupid Barbie Doll. I sat on my bike and pointed to my left. " There."

She immediately went into her car and pointed at me to the driver. I think she was telling him to follow me. Xiaoyu was riding on Panda as usual.

That boy was there again, sweeping. He was there every morning and afternoon. "Early Morning!"

He waved back. " Wait! I'll go in and get the keys!" and he went in.

" Is he orphaned too?" She gave out a long yawn. " How old is that boy?"

I've seen him a few days already. 5'11, black and spiky hair, and hazel-green eyes. I can guess that his parents aren't a pair of same race.

"18. Like all of us Lili."

Immediately she took out her binoculars and zoomed in to the entrance. Where the boy just went in few seconds ago. " Asuka, do you know his name?"

"No ofcourse not. Why don't you just go ask him yourself?" I shrugged. He was out of there by the moment I end my sentence. Lili immediately put away her gadget and smiled sweetly.

" Why hello there! Nice to meet you!" Her hand reached out before he unlocked the gate.

" Are they your friends?" he asked. I just kept quite. I don't like admiting these 2 to be my buddies. I've been wishing for a tomboy as a buddy for a LONG time ago.

" Ah yes! We are Asuka's friends! I'm Emilie De Rochefort, hailing from Monaco." They both gave each other a handshake.

"Well...nice to meet you...so what about the girl with the Panda?" He looked to the side of her head.

Xiaoyu...well, she had a pink blanket wrapped ontop of her while she was snugging on this...wait, is that a Jin plushie? Oh ew...and sleeping on Panda. I stared at my watch and it was only 5:05. Damn, the time is so slow. Hope it's slow when I meet the twins again. Because everytime I do, the time goes damn quick. Like they said, when you're bored time goes slow, when you're enjoying yourself time flies like a jet plane.

" That's Ling Xiaoyu from China, so can we go see the babies? Now?" the eagerness was starting to rise in her. " By the way what's your name?" She held onto his hands.

"Erm...Katon...so, OK, you want to go see them right? Now would you _just _let go of my hands so I can unlock?"

I was about to laugh. Lili can have all the boys attention at school, but not this one. She slightly pouted when she faced me.

" Not everything goes your way all the time, Rochefort."

" Why not? I'm rich and beautiful after all."

" Personality."

"Don't I have a personality?"

" I admit, you do, but horrible one."

She stood stunned for a moment, gawking at me. I couldn't care less as I continued to walk. But I am expecting something soon...

I dodged just before she intended her sun-dial. I did a reverse kick that sent her flying. HAH! YES I finally felt glory rushing into me! That's for blowing me with a -

Then I felt her heels kneed right into my back. " You are so going to get this...

" So you 2 can actually fight?"

"I do too." She waved her Jin plushie, slightly yawning. Then she hugged back and continue snoring with it. I moved away slightly. Seriously, she might wanna go counseling.

Katon ended up chuckling at the sight, but it wasn't exactly what you call "pleased". It was actually awkward.

" I'd recognise that plushie anyday. Is it Jin Kazama? The guy who actually almost blew up our country to bits?" he asked. Immediately she was wide awake.

"Yes it's Jin! I made it myself! You know I love this costume he wore when we fight together in the 4th tournament, see? This black and white one."

He blinked at her. " Wow! Cool so you actually fought with this guy before?"

"Yes! It was very romantic, you should've seen how the fight went! You can watch it on youtube."

"Then what about you and Lili?"

"Oh we started joining at the 5th. I must say I am the best, no one was able to defeat me."

I coughed. YEAH RIGHT. I was the one who ended up defeating her and now she wanted a re-match with me badly. We did that a few times but she still lost. HAH. And she lost again, just now. Too busy combing her messed up blond hair at the moment.

"I love my short hair." I secretly grinned to myself. It barely needs any combing.

" No wonder you guys are good with fighting! Considering yourself just schoolgirls."

" Hah! So are you saying that schoolgirls aren't capable of fighting?"

Then we stopped halfway from the stairs. He kept quite for a while and then looked at us with seriousness held. " I'm not exactly saying that you can't fight and all. You can, but I think you're not exactly taking this tournament seriously."

That left us arrowed right into the back. My eyes immediately looked onto the wooden floor. OK, so I was actually having fun doing it, even if that Chinese guy started it all, and my reason to go beat up my cousin. I failed in the end anyway.

* * *

**Author's note: *Oyuki and *Onryo are a type of Japanese ghosts, but that was back in those folklore times. :P Though they still exist till this day, just gotta go visit Japan. XD R & R Please and Thank You! :B**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: This chapter is short, all I can say. :P I decided to upload 2 chapters then.**

* * *

"But..but I am taking this seriously! I need to bring back Jin and change him to become good!"

" So did it work?"

"Well..no.." she pouted and looked down to meet eyes with her doll. He shrugged and continued up the stairs. We just followed.

To be honest, I don't exactly know the real reason behind the war and tournament either. Even if we were actually related by blood, Jin remained a total mystery. Katon actually put thoughts in. I thought my cousin was an ass for starting bad, but there's always a reason now was it?

We just don't know.

" Now make sure you're quite, we don't want to wake up any of them." He put a finger between his lips. There was a sign that read "Nursery" over the signboard that a penguin was holding. I really need to get one that reads "Bedroom". I have a thing for penguins. I could even take a picture of my bedroom and show it to you.

5:11 am.

" Aaaaaw, look at them. Aren't they just adorable?"

They continued with there daaaw-ings, and I swore Ling shouldn't be using that Jin plushie to _gently _smooch their sleeping faces. The image of him being their father suddenly made me stiffled a laugh. Jin would've thrown them away for disturbing his peace. And no f***ing way they're his water babies too.

" So can we go to school now? We can still visit them later...like after school."

Both of them then shot me a look. " But don't we have some after school-ing withing these few weeks as well? We won't be able to visit them in the afternoon. That's why I wanted to drag you out in the morning."

Oh crap. I actually forgot. The principal decides to give us more studying and revising, starting this week. I guess I was already too brainwashed with my own revising at home. The stress is growing.

" So are you like going to drag me every morning, from now on?" There was this slight hiss when I spoke. I know I don't want to be told " Wakey, wakey, Asuka!" that early by her barbie slut face. But my parents usually have trouble calling me to wake up. So it was no wonder why they allow her to come in with a trumpet.

"Unless you can wake up like today, then that should be fine." She casted a smile.

( Normal point of view )

The sun was begining to rise from it's very place in Japan. The west. The tower of Mishima Zaibatsu now engulfed and reflected with it's rays, shining a stray light through the maroon curtains.

" Alisa...Alisa.."

Her green cyber eyes opened slowly to meet eyes with him. " I'm fully charged now."

"Right you are."

Lars turned off her switch and helped her with unplugging. " What should we do today?" She was all set and ready. The Captain envied the fact she doesn't need any morning brush up or shower.

" Since you asked. We're going to pay another visit to Raven."

"Oh..."

"Well, not that you'd love to come. That is up to you. You can still visit Tomika."

If Alisa did had a real human heart, it would've skipped a beat. " Oh, well, no. I just thought..." she twiddled with her fingers.

" You can if you want to. I'm not forcing you." He gave a wink. " Since after all, you're suppose to look after them as well."

The android started smiling. She definitely wants to. Her lips connected to Lars' forhead before she took off to the morning sky. He watched long ennough for her to disappear. Finally, he took out a cell and dialed.

" I'll be there early. Hope that wouldn't be a bother?"

_" No problem. My headuarters are usually working 24/7, and when we rest, we have automatic systems doing the job."_

The Swede already expected the answer, but it doesn't hurt to be polite.

* * *

**Author's note: Next chapter..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: The 2nd chapter.**

* * *

( Raven's Headquarters )

_**" You haven't been talking lately...what's wrong?"**_

_"..."_

_**" Answer me!"**_

_" Is there a need for me to talk?"_

_**"..."**_

His other side backed away, not disturbing for another day. For a year and a half, Jin decided to embrace it. The only "person" during that time span, and only one to communicate with. Both of them debated and argued over and over, on who should take over. Unfortunately, Jin ended with a simple sentence. " Without me, you're just a mass of nothing." and terms and conditions apply. The power that had been raging inside it was lusting for some true action, but there was that deal. Jin better not be unconcious when Devil took over. And it happened. No more split personality.

The door slid open once more, but to only leave breakfast. The man actually wished for news, instead of the prepared instant noodle. He felt like a trapped bird. Not a bird, but a crow. But suppose, he did deserved it as punishment. It isn't any better to be hanged at a prison, and then later revived back by devil with a soar neck, and stuck inside a black corpse bag.

He stood up silently and grab hold of the cup near the door way. Before he went back to that horrible bed of his, the door slid open again.

" Want a proper breakfast? "

"No." He slurpped everything, ignoring the scorching heat. The funny thing about Jin was no matter how sloppy he'll eat, he'll just end up looking **neat. **Lars managed to find a picture of Jun Kazama, and she was this **clean-looking ** woman. Jin looked more like his mother than any means. Now if she was still alive or not missing, she would've been in her mid-40s. Able to meet her grand-children, and care for them like any other loving grand parent. The sudden question actually occured.

"Jin, how was your mother like?"

He casted a raised brow. He didn't looked over curious of the question, and not exactly uninterested. He smirked. He'll answer if someone decides to ask. It doesn't hurt as much before.

" She's a good woman."

"Good, can mean anything. " He took a seat next to his illegitimate nephew.

The Japanese man begun. " She is just a woman that loves animals, doing her job as a WWWC officer." he shrugged. " Tried to arrest my father for smuggling animals, but she ended up bearing his spawn... me."

It slightly pained Lars. Be it envy,for Jin to be born under a good woman or a similar sympathy.

It was a story almost the same.

Lars' had a father that can change his figure and face, like a shape-shifter. But he doesn't see him often.

...

His mother satisfies men. All for money and a living. At times she brought back her customers to their beer reeked apartment. His young mind and tiny ears already corrupted as he sat on the couch, waiting for her to finish her business. She was only there to tuck him to bed, left unloved the next day til night.

Once, there was this starving little boy in the kitchen. 4 year old hands un-aid. Those burnt marks on his fingers, and cuts that left blood smeared on his disfigured bed. His hands were left that way as he waited for her to come back, so she could fix it. When she did, there were tears streaming out of his eyes. She abused him as punishment, leaving a scar that laminated it's way across his brow and eye.

_" I still think mommy was a good woman..because she never aborted me."_

He repeated these very words inside his heart. Everyday and night like a mantra. To keep a optimistic mind. But deep down inside, he knew she wasn't.

He was sent away to a orphaned house, and it was for the best. In the end, the military of Mishima Zaibatsu decides to adopt him. To become a soldier within a army of pawns. Then suddenly, life was all good. The rest of the soldiers became closer and attached. And Togou was one of them. That time, he had someone to medicate his hands and love him like they're his family . A real family. Scars never last longer anymore, but only one remained forever.

The image of Togou's body lay before him. The sky made everything more awful with it's dark grey sky. His hair damped and his face with rain droplets. The tears that streamed down of his eyes were invisible, but Alisa knew better.

Both of her gloved hands covered her face, as if she was crying.

" Alisa..what are you doing?" He's voice was about to broke. He could not bear with the sight any longer. After a few seconds pass, she let go of her hands and told him...

" I wanted to cry too..but I guess androids can't cry. " A small laughter escaped, thinking how silly it was for her to try.

And it happened. His arms immediately wrapped themselves around her. It didn't matter if everything was a stage play, and the crowds will "booo" for his performance and praise their pride for not having tears.

_"Crying was for the weak. "_

Men or Women, young or old. No matter how strong they assume themselves to be...

When a lost beloved. A dear passed away relative. An unhappy ending..

It just happens.

The seasoned soup made a small splash sound.

He envied how Jin's mother brought him up with love and care, but in exchange he received a bad ending too.

" She's dead now. "

"..."

There was a short silence between them after Jin ended his story. He thought everything was fine, that he could control. He disposed the plastic cup, getting rid of a fragile piece that lingers inside it.

" ..Haha, I know she'll be watching after you in a better place...that's for sure." Lars tried to brighten the atmosphere. _" What a good way of starting a day,Lars."_

Jin chuckled, even if his amber tinted eyes were dull. " You now know I lead a cursed and depressing life... Maybe...but perhaps they were the only things that wasn't part of it. They belong in a new chapter."

The Captain gave a small sympathetic smile. Lars wasn't expecting Jin to admit his children anytime soon. He didn't believe in happy endings any more. Maybe just his. Thus, it doesn't mean anyone else deserves it either. Lars decides there's tomorrow to come and visit again.

" Inform me once things get out of order. I'll be of help."

" You're not even the leader, so why should I listen." He joked.

" My mother wouldn't like me to just seat around, now would she."

That was true. " Alright... I promise." The Swede knoded in response, before closing the door shut.

* * *

( Orphanage_ )

" I'm Alisa Bosconovitch, here to visit." She bowed slightly.

"... So...are you like a friend of Asuka, that Barbie-looking girl and that chinese girl with a Panda as a friend?" Katon counted 3 of his fingers. He definitely remembers Asuka, because she visits almost everyday, but he only met Lili and Xiaoyu earlier on. Lili really did look like a barbie doll, and he feared those things when he was little. He heard that evil spirits live inside them and they can talk , walk on their own when no one was looking. Then Xiaoyu was just...well...a little obsessed.

The android really had no idea who that boy meant. She then thought this might be some kind of pass. " Well yes! Asuka Kazama is a Japanese girl that studied in Mishima high with..." she looked around the data. " Emilie De Rochefort alonside Ling Xiaoyu." Her finger wagged playfully as she grinned innocently.

Katon pursed his lips, wondering. " I don't exactly believe you." He started checking her out.

Pink hair. Short and more redder on the right side, curled and lighter on the left. Had 3 daisies as a hair clip. Had a red Russian dress and more daisies for bracelets.

" You're cute." He complimented. " But it's not like I'll let you in though. Really."

Alisa gasped, then later she knitted her brows. " Are you serious Mr-"

"Just Katon, really."

"Mr. Katon! You just checked out on me and not allow me to go in?"

" Unless you reaaally are their friends."

Then the next thing really happened. Her back spreaded and she flew right over the closed gate. She giggled and combed her hair, before entering.

He stared at the spot where she was exactly standing. Now empty.

"...And this is some kind of robot... aaaagh...techies these days. Sad I missed out school." He reverted his hand after scratching the back of his head lightly, back to sweeping away the dust.

The scene then change. Tomika was the very first to wake up when she heard the soft humming. Curious, she tucked herself out from the futon and made her way down the corridor. The yellow lights shoned dimly. The entire house was quite, and the clock just read 7.

" Tomika?" There was a faint voice calling from the corner, and she knew.

" Alisa~!" Right after she appeared from the corner, she was halfway to her arms.

"Like I promised." The android immediately squat down and embraced her. " What are you doing here?"

" I'd like to visit Raiden and Joelle, if that is alright?"

She immediately pouted. " Why does so many people want to visit the twins? Asuka will just adopt them in the end."

Alisa's eyes widened. Tomika was very analytical. Kids these days. The android had her tongue caught in a cat's grasp. She couldn't exactly say that Anna and her company wants to kidnap them, because their father had a genetic disorder.

But it doesn't hurt to be honest either. It's bad to tell a little white lie.

She bit her lower lip. " Well, let's say alot of people wanted to kidnap them, because they belong to this very rich man."

Ok, so it was just half the truth.

" A rich man? But then why would he just abondon his children at Asuka's house if he had so much money?"

" Well it wasn't exactly the man himself...it's his...wife?" Nobody had any idea who she is.

" Why is their mother so mean? Like a witch! Witches are always evil! I heard stories that they like to abondon their children!"

" Well the story is very long. Alisa doesn't remember." She immediately cut off the little girl's conversation." Please show me where are they?"

" Their still sleeping. You have to be quite when you see them." Tomika playfully put a finger on her lips, making a hushing sound. There were gentle cries coming from the room already.

" Alright, come on I'll rock you back to sleep." A nurse sighed tiringly as she gently carried Joelle out from her bed. Raiden was already wide awake, but he doesn't seem to mind.

" Ms. Haruko, I brought a visitor." Tomika whispered. " This is Alisa."

The nurse sighed even more pathetically. " Tomika the orphanage isn't even opened yet. Who allowed her in?" her nice narrowed immediately. She knew full well who it was. " Katon will get it later."

"No! I mean don't scold Katon. Alisa is very nice." then her voice carried a dramatic edge. " She is a fairy."

Haruko laughed. " Tomika what makes you think that Alisa is a fairy?"

" I mean look at her! Isn't she pretty?"

_" I think she's just some cosplayer."_ she thought.

" No she's not cosplaying." and the nurse knew she was going to read her mind. Tomika begged Alisa to spread out her wings.

"Pleeaaase?"

" I'm sorry but I can't. It'll wake up the rest of the babies...and you know that right?"

She dropped her shoulders and gave up. " I really am." she patted her small back gently. " So is it still alright that I can see them?"

The nurse shrugged and pointed at Raiden's bed. Joelle had already calmed down right after she laid eyes on the strangely pink headed robot. It was the first time Alisa had seen a infant. They were these small people, and always seen carried around by the older. She gently wrapped her hands around his tiny arm, and he grabbed onto it too. His blue eyes starring back into her lovely green ones.

" Are you 2 really twins?"

He just giggled. Maybe that was the way he says yes.

" There's such thing as unidentical...don't you know that?" said Haruko after she laid Joelle beside her brother. Alisa's data system automatically did a little research.

" They say that one could inherit genes from their father, and the other more from their mother."

" Haha, I don't know. I've already forgotten my school days. Going on 50."

"... Joelle had his eyes." she silently thought. Inside her mind was a flip through with all the contestants' profile. Matching anything that has a similiar trait. Strangely enough, Alisa just noticed Jin's eyes had a very unique color. They were a mixture of golden and amber. Lili also had unique eyes, but they were violet, and weren't blue. She scrolled up back towards section A. Her face was the first to appear, later on Asuka. The android stopped after she landed on Anna's profile.

"No..."

* * *

**Author's note: Writing Irish Woman. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Almost forgot about this fic, but meh, not much people is keeping up with this one. *I have a few request for Irish Woman instead ahaha. About Irish Woman, I actually have a plot currently, but now if it even make sense, I'm actually wondering if the plot is even going to compliment what happened beforehand in Irish Woman. Besides that, I should start off with the 10th chapter of what happened here first. I'll try writing for the next chapter of Irish Woman, because I'm currently on semester break of my college. *I hate how they only provided 3 weeks. *Mopes around***

* * *

( G_Corporation_)

She laid on the disordered sheets above a bed, continuing the shut-eye that had started 7 hours ago. Clothes spread gloriously across her carpeted floor, with red lingeries left hanging on the corner of her bed. A soft moan was the sign to wake up. Her left hand stretched and felt the cold space beside her. That man had already left, even after a little lusting. The brunette sat up slowly and took her remote. A press on that certain button gave her a window view immediately. The sky now shows radiantly with a sun casting orange.

" Oh for God's sake, and it's only 6."

Tonight it was. Tonight was what Kazuya wanted her to do. But tonight was still far away for now. Her slender fingers wrapped themselves around the ruby cased phone, tapping the screen. Soon the line was connected but no one picked up.

She sighed.

In fact she had dialed this number multiple times. She doesn't need to look at the contacts section anymore. Since everything was done for and she knew Nina retired from there, the thought of meeting up and fight again was somewhat fun. She was still disatisfied at the 5th tournament. No matter what kind of luxury she has gain, the flirtings and cocquettish touches from handsome men, and eventhough her side had won in the end. Some reason, Anna just wanted to taste real glory by defeating her sister. She knew she had already lost interest with their rivalry, but no matter. Anna was Anna.

Nina was never going to pick it up again. Obviously, the blond was too busy getting back to her business.

" I better go take a shower. The smell of sweat is horrible."

The communicator that was inside her room started _beep_-ing. She clicked.

_" Remember tonight. Make sure nothing gets in your way."_

Her lips widened. " There's no need to remind me at all, Zuya."

* * *

( Asuka's point of view )

YES. It's fnally lunch time. My most favorite school subject of all. And Xiaoyu obviously couldn't agree more.

" Mathematics really made my head dizzy...I hate maths."

Everyone was already panicking with their last minute studies. If straight As was what they really want, and the parents, then I think they're obsessed with studying. Lili seemed like she was an example. I was already chewing off from the insides of my bento. Aaaaah...the little squids...I love 'em most.

" Where's Sebastian?" She looked around.

" I can't eat. I must STUDY. How could you 2 be so calm about this?"

" Lili, if you want to pass so badly, you can always pay for it."

"Hah! That is just ridiculous, I must get As on my own to please father. He'll be so proud of me." Then her eyes glared at us. " And I don't want to end up fat either."

I know she was referring to me. I couldn't help but flung a tiny rice ball on her hair. " My body is athletic."

" Oh come on...don't you 2 ever stop fighting?"

" It's because you don't exactly have a rival Xiao! All you do is chase Jin around and around and he never bats an eye on you!" Both Lili and I were already messing each other's hair up. She opened her mouth and tried to speak, but nothing came out. She pursed her lips and her brows immediately knitted together.

" I DO have a rival!" She declared. Quite aloud and everyone at the canteen looked at us.

" Oh really? Who?" I tried to get my fingers untangled from Lili's hair. Hey, I wanted to listen. Things are going to be ridiculously interesting if Xiaoyu _**did**_ actually have a rival.

"...Well...he's after Jin too!"

" A he?"

What? So is this guy homosexual? OH my Goodness, don't let your mind get in the gutter. There's basically nothing wrong with my cousin having a rival. Right? And nothing wrong with Xiaoyu having a guy as a rival too.

".. His name is Hwoarang.." She looked away, still pouting.

Wait...

Hwoarang? She meant the guy whom his name keeps getting pronounced " How wrong" by the nominator? Yeah it was true, he'll swear at the guy and said, " Hwa rang!". But the nominator will never get it right.

" So how did you 2 actually...became rivals, honestly."

" Well there was the usual fighting tournament we were in right? He told me that Jin must've ignored me because I'm so annoying. But I'm not!"

Hwoarang does have a point.

" I know Jin's just pushing me away to protect me."

Yeah Hwoarang really did have a point. He was starting to spark me and Lili's interest though. We saw the korean before, but only from a far distance. Never exactly gotten a chance to fight with him, even within 2 tournaments.

" So we started off as rivals. I demanded a re-match but he said I'm not worth it."

Both of us knoded while we pursed our lips. _Veeeery _interesting.

" You're actually thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I might know you very well after all, Asuka Kazama. And tomorrow is saturday."

"...No! He isn't free on saturday, only sunday!"

" Whatever day, my guards definitely do not mind." Lili spoked very happily.

"Yeah and my bike loooves to exercise." I grinned.

Xiao gave up eventually. She better still remember the route to his house or whichever shelter he's staying at.

* * *

( Normal point of view )

( Some unknown area_)

_" I've heard rumors that your ex-boss is still alive. Is this true?"_

" Do you think I know?" She threw a dart towards the bulls-eye, a picture of her sister stuck onto the board.

_" I believe you do. You may be just a former, but you should know."_

" Then believe me. I was just his bodyguard up for another gig."

The client on the other line laughed haughtily. _" I suppose you aren't lying then. So it's true, the infamous Nina Williams is too cold for her own good."_

The assassin remained cool-headed. " I won't listen to your pointless story, so make this quick. Do you want him assassinated?"

_" Yes. The reward will be another huge sum."_

" How big."

The amount was whispered. The line ringed off afterwards. She checked on the rest of her missed calls again, and it was always that unknown number appearing. She flipped to the next number like she didn't see it.

It must've spreaded like wild fire. The rumors. But it was just a rumor, and people these days easily believed them oh so easily.

" Amatuers." The blonde insulted her clients.

He wasn't the only one wishing real death upon the Kazama. Lately she had been receiving alot of calls from others for her aid, each reward getting more and more higher. Non of them ever seems to realize Mishimas _**never**_ die that easily. It was already proven when Heihachi survived the massive Jacks bomb.

Though it doesn't hurt to plant another bullet in their heads, doesn't it?

* * *

Alisa ended up staying over for the night at the orphanage. All the nurses find her to be slightly strange, but the children weren't complaining. She was basically enjoying their presence; likewise too.

" Cool! I love robots, and I have a toy robot too, his name is Teranyx." A boy showed off his little buddy to her.

There was a bunch of them. 46 orphans waiting to be adopted one day. The android laughed at the sight. The bigger ones only 40. Then 6 infants under the care of nurses.

" Thanks for staying behind. "

She tucked the little girl into her futon with her other friend.

" Alisa.."

" Yes ?"

Tomika smiled. " I always do wonder how my mother looks like."

She planted a kiss on her forhead, caressing her dark and soft hair. Alisa doesn't know how to answer the question herself, but she'll always give support, as long as they are for a good reason.

"Maybe one day I'll finally meet her?"

"Ofcourse you will. But you must'nt give up!" She balled her gloved hand into a fist. Her face expression looking determine. She giggled at the silly android.

" Goodnight, Alisa." She finally yawned, closing her big pupils.

"...Goodnight."

And the lights switched off. She went back to the nursery and silently dialed Lars' phone number.

_" Are you still over there?_

" I am. There isn't any disturbance while I am in their presence. Maybe not at day."

She could see Lars was rubbing his chin at the moment. She stiffled a laugh, and he heard the light giggle.

_" Haha, alright no more nonsense. You're right, maybe G-corporation might make a move at night, so keep guarding Alisa."_

She knodded. Then she suddenly remembered. " Lars, I think I know who their mother might be."

He suddenly raised 2 eyebrows. Actually, the Swede was wondering about it too. The mother might have even attended the tournament itself. If that was possible, or it was another prositute that Jin decided to call on. But then he doesn't look like the type to do so.

_"Who might she be?"_

" I think it's Anna Williams."

Wait. Anna Williams _**was**_ a prositute. Well in any case not exactly, more of a whore. But she's Kazuya's bodyguard, so how did she end up with Jin? Unless, they were secretly in a affair together. Or maybe she had seduced him. Lars thought, has Jin been missing out on school throughout those hormonal years? But then Lars was able to withstand it, then again maybe it was because his biological mother was one herself and he doesn't want to. Heihachi didn't wear a condom. Kazuya didn't either, or maybe he did but the condom broke. Now Jin? He wonders how did he end up. Maybe the reason was the same as Kazuya.

Now that's alot of "maybe's".

Then he realize it couldn't be Anna. She just tried to get them on her hands few days ago. How could a mother do that?

_" Alisa, I don't think it's Anna. She tried to adopt them before for Kazuya's reason."_

She was silent for a while.

" But Raiden had these very lovely eyes! They're so clear and blue just like hers...I can't believe it." She covered her mouth, gasping.

_" Maybe, but it doesn't mean that she's the only woman with blue eyes. Am I right?"_

Lars did actually have a point. But the possibility was only in tekken. She thought she nailed it right on the spot.

_" It's alright, Alisa. There's always another try." _He gave her a re-assuring smile. She did as well.

Her attention to the device immediately disappeared when she heard the rusty window open. The small glassed door was left un-oiled, and it sounded it's alarm.

" Shit."

_" What's wrong? Who's there, Alisa?"_

"I'll call you back later."

A red-shoed foot was launched towards the red clad-ed woman. They're colors matched together but they were enemies instead. A loud "thump" enimated when her slender figure connected to the dirt.

" You! What are you doing here?" Anna coughed hazardly at the dust. It was suffocating her lungs.

Alisa flew down elegantly. The gentle hummings of blue flames now became fierce and loud.

" I won't allow you to take them once more." She may have given the scarlet assassin a gentle look. But there was a more serious touch to it.

Then Anna knew she was still working within the Zaibatsu's orders. Unfortunately now run by Heihachi's failed brunette son. She remembered how delicate this android was without her dear Captain. She remembered how that look she casted when the soldiers aimed at them. A pathetic hide behind Lars Alexandersson.

" I see. Now where is your goody-two shoes boyfriend? The one that cried like an pathetic person." Her tongue spat poison.

Alisa still remained a gentle look, but her voice had become all the more angry but emotionless." How would it had felt if you lost someone dear to you?"

Her words arrowed her through. She couldn't believe she had almost forgotten about her family. Nina and mother, and most importantly,Richard Williams.

" What do you know? You're just a pathetic fragment of Bosconvitch's _**dead**_ daughter." Anna was able to keep cool and insulted Alisa instead.

She was almost caught off guard when the android charged right ahead with great speed. The help with her jet packs was able to gave her the powerful balance she needed. She was able to block her steel foot, but before she pushed Alisa's leg away, she activated the rocket-booster on her back-ankle. The brunette side-stepped quickly, performing a jab to her waist then her "poison sting kick". The android rolled away before Anna planted her stilletoe to her stomach. The pinkette performed a crouch spin kick. When she was in mid-air, she tossed Anna above with her "thruster double punch". The scarlet assassin cringed at the force she was able to muster, but it didn't meant Alisa felt pain too when she performed "Sosho Zanha". The android screeched across the ground, little dirt and grass blades now tangled with her locks.

" Now you know how it felt?" She laughed be-witchingly. The android glared as she stood up.

" No more." The daisy bracelets dropped to the ground. The sight of her arms immediately transforming to a pair of chainsaws paled Anna. The fight became intense, and the only thing she was able to do was dodge. The scene then moved to a nearby park. At some point she received a cut, scarring her porcelain skin. Alisa did a tip kick and more earth became ungrounded. The grass was left and patterned with unimaginable ways. There was a curve, and suddenly a straight line. A deep hole dug by their heeled shoes. Some long blades of grass were cut short and sculpted bush of Venus had her head cut off.

" I do not want to terminate you, but you leave me no choice."

The brunettes sapphires narrowed. Her lungs tired out from the battle, but she wasn't backing off. " Do you think you'd stop me little android? I can call the army anytime soon and you'll be terminated instead."

Then she raised a arm. The razors wheeled dangerously once more, but before Alisa hailed, Anna quickly performed "Bloody Scisscors" with a stun gun on her right hand. The brunette sacrificed her left shoulder, now with a crushed and bloodified scapula. The android didn't give Anna any time to call for backup, already prepared in hidden places of the scenery. She felt the incorrect surge of energy flow through her body. Corrupting her entire data system to remain stable. Her eyes turned red, but she was no longer causing any further damage.

Alisa laid on the ground, her eyes starring above the starry sky.

" System...shutting..down."

She spat blood to the grass, an unfemmenine manner that Anna swore she won't do again. But the android's axis punch was really unbearable. The soldiers finally lifted her off the ground. One of them already informing Kazuya.

" You men really have bad timing." She scowled. They really do.

" What do we do with this android? "

" Leave it. She's now a piece of rubbish." She stated her last order before leaving the place once and for all. She knew she won't stop cussing if that damned robot was fixed for only another 24 hours.

* * *

_"She isn't at the orphanage."_

" Keep looking." was his next word to the soldier. The fight must've occured somewhere. Each clue was how the earth dragged on. How the dust spread, and if there's any sign of blood. It had been 5 minutes within there search, but Lars felt longer.

_"Sir, her body is at Osakan park."_

" Roger."

He ran towards where a giant thread mill themed fountain was closed. The water stopped for the night, knowing that there won't be any visitors. The empty steel body lay beside it. Blade smeared with blood of a filthy woman. A round object made from leaves lay astray next to a bench.

" There's quite some damage around here." One of the soldiers stated. Looking around. " And it seems that Alisa received a stun gun from Anna Williams." The captain squat down. Feeling the burnt mark engraved on her left waist. His hands wrapped around her dainty form and carried her away.

" I'll have someone close to look at her. I apologize but please,do clean up the mess for me." Lars tried his most polite-ism manner to get away from the mess without causing some soldiers getting irritated with him.

" Who?" One of them asked.

The captain smiled. It definitely wasn't the late Dr. Gepetto Bosconovitch. That was how Alisa came to be. The elder Russian doctor gave his very last into this android, before he finally rest in peace.

" A friend."

* * *

**Author's note : I guessed that wrapped things up? :P Please read and review for this chapter! Like some comments or you interest view about this.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Lol luckily I saved this over here in a file long time ago. Right I'll just do a little edit, then I should be done. :P Reviews and tell me what kind of things I missed out. I definitely know I'll have something missing in this chapter.**

* * *

( Violet_systems_ )

" What? She's out of order again?" There was that edge inside his voice when he looked at Alisa on Lars' arms. " And this awful mess on her chainsaw. Who had she injured? I know Alisa wouldn't do such a thing."

" The stun gun that Anna used on her must've caused a disorder. She shouldn't have done that with her own mind."

" Ah...Anna..that red bitch." Lee gave a tight smile. " She deserved an excellent injury. Besides her, I suppose this will take a week for her to be fixed. I haven't exactly gotten used to her late father, Dr Boskonovitch's ways."

" I see. But as long as she's fixed as soon as possible, do inform me."

The man with an unique silver hair smirked, and posed. " Do I receive a thank you from my dear adopted brother? "

Lars laughed. " Of course. Really , thank you."

" You're welcome. Though what started all this? I heard everything came from a child's house."

The captain gave a un-easy look to him. He knew Lee Chaolan wasn't exactly a Mishima, though it doesn't mean that him alone was already a genius. Because Lee was a genius. And usually genius knows almost everything.

". . . Lee, you already know how Mishimas do their things. Kazuya, Heihachi...what you do when you have women surrounding you."

" So who's doing is this? Kazuya again? One doesn't exactly satisfies him I guess, just like that old fart. "

He scoffed at Lee's words. " You're right about those 2. But you're wrong on one thing."

It took a few seconds for everything to click for him. He pursed his lips slightly and knoded. " Really. Don't 3 of them know how to use safety? At all?"

" Too late. They'realready 3 months." Then Lars know what's the next question Lee was going to ask.

"I know what you're about to ask. Alisa thought it was Anna...but that's impossible, because she tried to get them at the orphanage few days ago, and tonight. Kazuya already had plans."

" Anna a mother _**is**_ impossible...and that reason made it even more."

" Looks like it. Why Alisa thought Anna was the mother was because of her eyes. One of them had them clear and blue."

" ...I don't mean any offense, but, that wouldn't be too likely. Any kind of whore and whatever deluded fangirl thinks that he's a sttractive young man, so like I said, the fangirls part, any race would flock to him like lovely colorful birds. " Both of them shifted their gaze to the android. " Anyway, I should start work...and tweek that _naive _mind of hers a little. "

Lars laughed for a while. As much as he hated to admit, Alisa _was _a little _too _naive. Maybe adding more knowledge to the world than just feeling her brain with tekken data should work.

"Just don't change her personality entirely." Ofcourse, he still, and always will prefer the gentle Alisa Bosconovitch. That was how they both were when they met.

" Excellent." After Lars really left the building, Lee started thinking of what Alisa seems to have stated.

A scenery then sets on a halloween garden. The sky an evil sepia grey, variety sizes of pumpkins with thorns and crimson roses alore. There she stood, in skin tight golden leopard prints. Stunning , but her reason to take part in the 5th tournament was nothing less than serious. And it was there. Those eyes that can send anyone to a sub-zero zone.

_Anna 's eyes are blue, but it can never compare to Nina's."_

Then Lee stopped thinking. There was another impossibility.

"No. Jin would have his balls sliced to half already."

* * *

( Asuka's point of view )

At first I was thinking of a very disoriented flat. I mean really, just looking at the delinquent aura he casted you could've thought of it that way.

" Here he is girls! This is where he lives! "

There was this normal tae kwan do dojo, and right beside it must be the real house. So it means someone else leaves with him? Because all that space and himself only is such a waste.

"Hey Xiao, is Hwoarang living alone?"

"Naw! he has a nice sensei! His name is Baek Doo San, but I just call him Baek and he doesn't seem to mind! " Xiao giggled as she pressed on the doorbell.

I got off from my bicycle, and waited for someone to answer. Speaking of transport, just notice Panda was no where to be seen. " Where's Panda?"

"She told me she had a stomach ache and she wanted a rest. She'd been having them alot lately."

" I have to come and bother to fetch her. " Lili rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you take Panda to see someone that knows Pandas?" I won't say vet, because they only look after home animals. Like cats and dogs etc.

"Grandpa can take care of her for me. You know, give her chinese medicine? Grandpa's an expert with it! "

( Ling's home )

*A pot cracked *

" Pandaaa! I need help!"

" Alright, if you say so." I shrugged. I couldn't exactly care less for the baby ditch-er.

The door opened for a quick second and I caught a glimpse of red hair. Once Ling looked back, it closed.

" Open up please?" she knocked on the door gently.

This was one side we never seen of her. She's more polite. And Lili know what I was thinking. We knoded at each other with rubbing our chins.

" What are you doing here?"

" I wanted to visit you, is that wrong?"

"Yeah it's wrong. Look I'm really busy right now, I have lessons with students."

"Isn't that Baek's job?"

"Xiao, can't a lesson have 2 teachers?"

"No." She teased him.

I heard footsteps suddenly, and then there was a string of Korean words coming from inside. One of them sounded older, and I guess that could've been Baek Doo San.

" Now where are your manners Hwoarang? Think of how much trouble it must've took them to come and visit you.

"I saw a rich looking brat outside and I bet she rode her friends with a fancy limo."

Both of us stiffled a laugh besides Lili. She "hmph"ed and looked the other way. We heard a "doh!" and the door open. He looked to be in his mid-50s, but wow them muscles. He's definitely fit as a fiddle.

"Welcome!"

Almost everything in the house was wood, or maybe it's just furniture. Hmm...no, almost everything is wood. The lamps, the windows, the cups, the walls and floors, the bath room (I was really desperate.),more but not all.

" So had Hwoarang offended your friends or something? Besides this lovely lady over here."

Lili's face immediately brightens. I swear that girl...urgh.

"No! Not at all, I just want to show them who my rival is at the tournament, and it's Hwoarang!"

"I'm not your rival. So quit it."

"But you and I are always after Jin, doesn't that make us rivals too?"

"Ah- No! The way I chase Jin is waaaay different than you, stalker. But let's just say that between me and Jin...is a little complicated."

"Then that means you guys are in a relationship."

"NO. It's not what you think! Look Xioa, I already have a girlfriend anyway."

Baek already went back inside the dojo. I could hear echoes of "hiyaas" and some Korean wordings. Though back to their conversations.

You know, I actually pouted, and quite sadly. So did Rochefort. We actually thought Xiaoyu and Hwoarang made a cute pair, seeing how she's actually...well, behaving at his presence. Then he did it. OH must he pat on her head? It ruins everything!

" And dang she's a hot and smart one. But enough about me. So..can you guys really leave now? "

" Can't we just stay here for a while? Watch you practice with your student? Watch them call you... what was that Korean word again?"

" Seon-saeng-nim." Hworang said.

" Yes! Seon-saeng-nim...pleeeeaaase?" I don't expect him to fall for it.

" Stop doing that and I'll let you in."

I, Asuka Kazama, am not surprised to see almost all their students are girls. Them very typical ones. We took a little sneak peek before Hwoarang enters. The girls did multiple kicks on air, and then they switch stances. Later back to high kicking. That's where we entered. They almost lost balance.

" Had all of you been practicing while I was away?"

"Y-yes , seon-saeng-nim~ "

Maybe that was just me but I swore I can see something pink emerging from them. I mustered a "hi" but I guess they don't like that. Pffft, retarded fangirls. Lili was pissing them off more though. She's the only eurasian in this area, and you know how guys tend to like a girl they don't see everyday...well maybe not Katon, but he isn't exactly pure Japanese either.

" Right then. Now let's start with the white belts. Basics first."

The white belts step forward and did a few stunts and moves. Meh, contained too much openings and everything was high-based.

" What was that? " One of them turned at me.

OK. So I was secretly thinking how much fail tae kwan do can be, I shook my head. Slightly. The one with lower pig-tails come at me with a cocky look.

" Tae Kwan Do must've sounded easy to you isn't it? Well it isn't! Look at you, I don't think a type of girl like you can fight at all!"

That's it. Xiaoyu and Hwoarang tried to hold both of us back, with the exception of me and him raising our voices. He must've been nagging her to not get pissed off easily, but then she was pleading it out. In the end we settled to one thing. Hwoarang came foward and ask me.

" What's your name by the way? Asuka isn't it?"

"Asuka ...Kazama." I was hesitant for a reason, if I can't stress this enough.

"Woah woah, you're related to Jin?"

I sighed. "Yes." I guess admiting was fine, BUT not about him. Seriously he should've heard it over the news by now. During the 6th tournament everyone wanted to"execute,kill,assassinate,destroy and etc " Jin Kazama. And then the press came onto our house like some papparazi.

" OK, But back on track, it doesn't hurt to spar now does it?" He gave me a smirk. And I like that. I knew what he wanted to see and I would definitely love to show off some moves.

"You got yourself a deal."

He called forward the Korean . Her name was Gun-Nin-Chi. Then she started on her stance impatiently. Yeah bring it on you stupid black belt.

My arms sets out to 90 degress, open palms. All the students backed out, and Baek...well, he wasn't convinced with the fight, but after looking at my stance. He looked as if though he recognizes it. We waited for about a few seconds. I could hear how her heart was beating in speed.

She was getting ready. Her foot launched straight to my face's direction. Side stepping quickly I grab hold of her foot and she fell straight down on the mat.

"Too straight-forward." I let go of her, and she almost kicked me from ground. I summersaulted backwards and in timing she stood up. She received a elbow and it sent her back on the mat. Gun stood up quickly and sliced my neck. Shit she's quick, but not strong. She wanted to swipe me off ground again and I squatted. Her free foot almost nailed me if I hadn't used my arms. I gave a hard push and she changed her stance to the right, doing a falcon dice kick. I got my face bruised. She kicked once more and I performed " Heaven's Hammer " and then " Heron Dance". I moved gracefully within each step, and everything ended with " Haze Palm Fist".

She stared at me, panting. I was panting too. The dojo was immediately silent at our performance, I don't really know wether I did something right or wrong. I hope I didn't injure her too badly, but seriously, she asked for it.

Baek was the first to come. I released my grip from her stomach and massaged my wrist. She didn't look at me after that.

" Was that the traditional Kazama arts you had just performed?"

I was shocked in all honestly. This martial arts was kept only in secret to the Kazama clan.

"How did you know?"

" I've attended almost all of the tournaments...and there was one fighter who shared the exact move you have, Asuka."

Hey, I'm only a newbie with all these dumb sheez. But yeah, seriously. Surprised though. I asked Baek if he would discuss the situation with me later, and he agreed. I reached out a hand for Gun.

"You're all show. So don't get cocky next time."

Gun-nin-chi. 16 years old and thinking she can really fight. She's not exactly getting anywhere yet. Still needs good timing.

The class was dismissed at 5.

We sat back at the dining table. Tea cups re-filled. Baek's small eyes closed in a serious manner.

" She started attending at the 2nd tournament. The time when I first joined too."

I placed my chin on my palm and watched him. Everyone was listening. I guess Hwoarang hadn't heard of her before.

" Jun Kazama was her name, and she worked as a WWWC officer. She attended the tournament because the former head of Mishima Zaibatsu, had been smuggling animals for experiments. You see, Kazuya Mishima had taken over that company at the 2nd tournament. It was because he defeated his father, only then."

"... what kind of family is a Mishima?" I mean really, I get friendly sparring, but that was plain evil. He puts up a hand to stop me. I pouted angrily and looked away.

" With the exact techniques, she was able to fight until the last battle. But mysteriously afterwards, she had disappeared and so as Kazuya. In the end Kazuya's father, Heihachi took back the company. "

"Yay!" Ling clapped at the mention of Heihachi winning. We all gave her a strange look, but Baek was patient. " 19 years passed after that. And the 3rd tournament begun."

"Yep! That's where me and Hworang and Jin started!" She interrupted again and we hushed at her. The story was already getting very intense and she had to spoil everything. Geez.

" The stories had unfolded this time. Aftermath, Jun decided to stay far away from the Mishimas as possible. But Kazuya then had gone through another trip. Heihachi sent him into a volcano after the finishing of 2nd tournament. That's how he reclaimed Mishima Zaibatsu."

All our breaths hitched. Lili's eyes widened way bigger than Lings. "That's impossible! How was the leader of G-corporation still alive till this day?" She suddenly asked in denial. I stood up immediately with her.

" I know!"

"Guys sit down and just listen. If you girls want to know everything rather than play tea party, then just _**sit.**_"

The way he talked wasn't all fun and tsundere anymore. There's something about how his eyes glared deep into us. Even Xiao isn't doing anything. She looked very disappointed and upset.

" It was G-corporation themselves. They discovered his body during a research. Amazed at how he had only suffered scars and scratches on his body, they took him back and healed him. Once awaken, he destroyed everything and kill anyone on his way. I hope that satisfy your question Miss Rochefort."

Lili knitted her brows. " This is really a abnormal tale."

" As I told,The Mishimas aren't normal human beings. They have this evil aura surrounding them, and when they fight, a certain kind of electricity flows through. Something definitely inhuman."

"Tch. At first I really thought of it as some magic trick. But Jin was a serious asshole."

"Hwoarang."

He scowled. It must've hurt for him to see Jin like that, and maybe Ling too. But something tells me that she had just found out, like we did.

" Seong-san-nim, you aren't the one who knew everything about Jin. Whatever that crazy-ass family of his had done, they had really made him screwed in the head. I still remembered how it happened."

Suddenly, the story was switched, but it was moving on. " OK, I thought he was a nice bastard. It was the 4th tournament and I won everything and the company itself. Shit didn't interest me and I sold it off. Then, some cops were after me but Jin helped out. We still promised to fight again in the next tourney. That's when strange things happen."

There was a small pause.

" I was riding around. Upset how the 5th went. It sucked horribly alright. Then out of no where Jin appeared infront of me, and everything went blank. The last thing I remembered was that there were horns protruding and like Baek said before, an evil aura. I ended up in the hospital after that."

Everything then came. It was exactly how it happened, but I'll cut out the stupid part. I was almost to victory but before the last stage. He stood there with another guy, and both looking demonic. So it wasn't _**cosplaying**_ after all.

" I remembered how Jin looked like in that form. Like you said Hwoarang, he had horns, but his back was spreaded with big black wings, and there were these strange markings on his body."

I'm confident to say Lili and Ling were completely lost. And were just listening.

" Do you think he could've dealt with the devil? You know for power?" I suggested.

"I don't know. Now he's more of a jackass than before, and after everything he'd done he just disappeared like that. He's seriously an idiot."

" This is all we can say. The Mishima and their business are nothing to be joked with. See how complicated things had become for them? Everything inside this tournament is about them and their plans."

I bit my lower lip. This story wasn't exactly convincing, but it still had a few pieces missing from the puzzle. Baek heard the stories from rumors, and Hwoarang was only his rival, doesn't mean they will be close. The missing parts was starting to annoy me. I really need to find someone who's close to Jin, but I just don't know who.

" ...I didn't know Heihachi was so evil..." Xiaoyu started crying. " And I thought he was the right one out of this entire time."

She must've felt pathetic for not knowing. I'd like to ask what was her relationship with Heihachi. But I guess I'll only have to use my brain. Maybe he invited her to the tournament and she respects his doings and all. Besides everything, Jun was actually my late aunt. I never knew she actually participated.

I still remembered when the family was held at the shrine. Everyone was seated in rows with a white chrysanthemum on hand. Each flower and prayer was gently placed before her portrait.

A simple white headband to frame her hair, and a gentle smile for the camera. Or for the funeral.

I was only 15 back then. They told me she passed away because of a fire in her house of Yakushima, until today. Non of us even realized that she had a son, or my dad had a nephew, and again, until the 6th tourney. That Kazuya was my uncle-in-law, unfortunately.

After dinner, I was back in my room, racking my brain. Trying to unsolve everything.

My aunt was just some animal-protecting cop, and she met Kazuya in TEKKEN 2. They...tangled..don't know for what reason but I don't think they're in love either. I MEAN SERIOUSLY who falls in love at first sight? It isn't Romeo and Juliet and NO Kazama women behaves like a main character from a horribly written shojo manga. THIS IS A FIGHTING COMPETITION.

A one night stand. And she was very fertile. Yeah, Asuka, you're getting it right.

Then..maybe she moved to Yakushima and raised Jin. Jun already know Kazuya was an asshole and he won't pay for 15 or 22 years of child support anyway. Then Jun went missing and Jin go to his grandpa to train and fight but WHO told him to do that and how did Jun go missing?

SHIT. THIS is really a pain!

OK. Get a grip. Maybe Jun told Jin to go to his grandpa when she became missing. Everything wasn't clicking at all. Devil..something evil...

"Maybe Jun's missing was caused by somethin' evil?" I suddenly said.

Maybe it was Jin's evil side out of this entire time? Trying to get rid of his own mother? What the f*ck...

OK. I give up.

I wrapped myself around the blanket and grumbled about how I ended up being connected to all this just because of a stupid one-night stand.

" I'll sleep first...I'm just too tired. "

* * *

**Author's note : This story is getting lame for some reason... ~_~**


End file.
